Loving You
by Kukat
Summary: Well I kinda suck at summaries and don't really know how to summarize the story so I'll just put down warnings: Violence, BoyXBoy Love, Lemons, Limes, Graphic stuff, semi-unwilling sex and the characters are kinda OCish
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke's POV**

So far it's been a pretty crappy day and as soon as he saw a smirking (and horny looking)

Orochimaru, he knew it was going to get even worse.

First he got woken up from a wonderful wet dream which he was ravishing a certain blue-eyed blonde haired boy by Kabuto, who quickly explained that Sasuke needed a check-up to avoid being killed by the pissed off Uchiha, then he had to fight a skilled ninja that the snake-bastard wanted him to test out.

Of course he won, he always made sure he did even if it killed him. He was too proud to lose to a skilled, but still rogue, dumbass. That thought sent him back to the time he fought Naruto at The Valley of End.

Yeah, he won that pretty good, and almost killed him. He always told himself he spared that usuratonkachi's life on whim, but deep down he knew it was because he really loved him.

And with that thought he snapped back to reality, he couldn't let stupid emotions get in the way. "What do you want?" Sasuke snapped at the perverted bastard.

Orochimaru just chuckled darkly and said, "What do you think I want, Sasuke-kun?" "Hn, whatever!" God I hate this, he thought. But he followed the snake-sannin into his chamber at the very end of the underground torch-lit hall.

As soon as they got in, Orochimaru ripped Sasuke's clothes off his pale, lithe-muscled body. He saw Orochimaru lick his lips lustfully only a second before he pushed him onto the cold, hard stone floor.


	2. Chapter 1 Part Two

Orochimaru's POV

When he 'accidently' bumped into a very grouchy looking Uchiha, he smirked at him. He was very horny right now and from the look Sasuke gave him, the sannin knew that the raven knew it too.

Of course if he wasn't giving the Uchiha training, shelter, food, protection, etc., etc., he was sure there would be a kunai sticking out of his head. But since Sasuke had now nowhere else to go and was so intent on his revenge that he'd do anything to get stronger and of course, have to do whatever the snake-sannin wanted.

Of course he had many more available toys to play with that gave him the pleasurable horror and pain-filled screams that turned him on even more, he found Sasuke the most fun to play with.

Not because his body was so beautiful, but because it also turned him on to see that proud, arrogant face could actually go into despair and a tear-filled hatred.

But it was sort of a turn-off that Sasuke only made moans, groans and comments of disgust while he raped him over and over. He never once heard the Uchiha scream in pleasure and pain. He knew he'd only make lust-filled sounds and faces for a certain genin who was in Konoha currently searching for Sasuke.

He was snapped out of thought when he heard a cold voice snap, "What do you want?"

He just chuckled and replied, "What do you think I want, Sasuke-kun?".

The only reply he got was a trademark Hn and a whatever but the raven followed him into the chamber anyway. As soon as the heavy wooden door was closed, he ripped the Uchiha's clothes off.

When the beautiful pale skin stretched over impressive muscles was revealed, the snake-sannin licked his lips hungrily before pushing the raven onto the cold, hard floor.

He immediatly took an erect pink nipple into his mouth, not bothering to be gentle and biting into it hungrily while licking the the top of it with his long slimy tongue.

He heard Sasuke groan in pain with disgust mixed into it. The sannin then trailed his index finger to Sasuke's half-hard member and poked at the head the then twirled his finger around it.

He felt Sasuke shiver in the displeasure of being unwillingly touch while mumbling something about a damned bastaard.

Orochimaru pause in licking the hard nub to smirk up at Sasuke, "How can you be making such disgusted noises when your so damned hard down there. And look! It's already weeping!" The raven just snarled, "Well how the hell can I help that! It's called male anatomy you damned pervert!" And spat at Orochimaru.

The sannin made a sound of outrage and, with one last bite on the raven's nipple, took his cock out and slammed into Sasuke's tight, unprepared hole.

The Uchiha's eyes popped open in surprise while he screamed in pain and hatred. Orochimaru just smiled evilly and whispered into the hard-breathing raven's ear, "You see, it's not always great being a smart-ass, and disrespectful boys have to be punished."

And with that he pounded hard and fast into Sasuke, thrusting like an animal. All the while the raven screamed out in pain, screaming curses to the sannin.

When he felt Sasuke close to climax, he bent down and bit into the pale, delicate skin which always tasted so good. The taste of hatred with the need of revenge always did taste good, he thought while sinking his fangs into the delicious neck.

When he drew blood, he licked it up while still thrusting hard and deep into the raven who now returned to just panting and groaning unmentionable vocabularly.

Sasuke then came onto his own toned abs, which caused the muscles in his hot, tight hole to tighten around Orochimaru's cock.

When he felt that wonderful sensation, he too came, pushing himself further into the raven's hole.

Huffing, he then took his now slack member out, cleaned himself with sheets from the bed and closed his pants. He then smirked down at the glaring Uchiha who was still on the floor.

If looks could kill, I'd be dead, Orochimaru thought while still smirking at Sasuke.

He then said, "Eat a big dinner tonight but don't eat breakfast tomorrow. I'm going to be training you long and hard all day tomorrow!"

When Sasuke replied with an expressionless hn, he smirked once more, got out of the room, and closed the door on the Uchiha, leaving him there alone and naked on the floor.

* * *

I know, poor Sasuke, but this story is kinda meant to be a little twisted, I was in a dark mood while writing this a few weeks ago. So yea, please R&R. Let me know what you think, I'd really appreciate it=) BTW you can also find this story if you have an account on .com. Hope you enjoy this chapter and my upcoming ones!


	3. Chapter 1 Part Three

**Sasuke's POV**

After Orochimaru left, Sasuke decided to just stay on the floor until the pain in his ass subsided.

The dark loneliness of the chamber didn't bother him. He was used to being alone and in the dark.... except for when he was with Naruto.

He was Sasuke's light in the darkness, he was the one who accepted him, not because he used to be the number one rookie in Konoha... but because he saw underneath the raven's cold shell.

"He was the only one who never made me feel alone... I love him." There, he said it out-loud. Even if it took the numerous treacheries Orochimaru inflicted upon him, even if it took him to lie there naked on the cold floor without any dignity, he, the cold Uchiha Sasuke, admitted he had feelings.

And for the biggest dobe in the world, he thought while groaning outloud.

He was so lost in thought and time, lying on the cold floor in darkness while staring up at the barely visible ceiling, that he didn't even notice that he was about to drift into sleep

**Sasuke's dream**

Everything was black.

He had no senses, couldn't hear, feel, taste, see or smell anything.

Then, slowly, he started to hear a sort of soft, continuous crashing sound. A waterfall? Yes definitely a waterfall.

Then he heard a loud, crackling sound... it sounded like, a chidori? Why was he making a chidori?

Then farther away from him, but straight across from him, he heard a sound of swirling chakra.. compact swirling chakra, yes that's definitely the sound of rasengan.

Accompanied by the sound of a low growling sound, that sounded so much like an animal's, he thought it was one. But when he listened closely, he recognized it came from a human throat. Then realization struck him like a thunderbolt.

Am I at the Valley of End? Is this the final battle I had with Naruto? So this is a dream... a dream that feels so real, like I'm living it all over again.

And then slowly he regained all his senses. Feeling, yes the chidori was in his palm. Then taste, he could taste the moist air. Then _his_ smell, his dobe's smell, filled the Uchiha's sensitive nose in a dizzying burst that almost made him faint in his sleep.

Oh God... I really want to faint in this dream, I don't want to see this, I don't want to relive this again, he thought, it was so damn hard the first time, why a fucking second time?!

But then, even though he had all his senses, he realized he wasn't in control of his body.

He had to open his eyes, he didn't have a choice.

When he did, he saw his usuratonkachi.

He looks exactly the same as that time... did I really think about him that much that I remember him so quickly? Sasuke thought in light surprise.

Then all of a sudden, he felt his demonic wings move and felt his body moving towards his blond with now red eyes.

He wanted to yell at Naruto to run away while his deadly chidori was now moving towards the blond's chest, but couldn't move his mouth, he only felt how his mind was screaming so desperately.

And of course, Naruto jumps at him with his rasengan outstretched. Sasuke vaguely noticed it wasn't aimed for his body, but his chidori. He felt, for some odd reason, a great joy bubbling up that Naruto didn't want to kill him no matter what his chakra was clearly projecting.

But that still didn't stop the two chakra balls from meeting, couldn't stop the inevitable no matter how hard he tried.

Then, when their hands were about to meet, the dream changed very abruplty.

It was just blackness, and Sasuke alone. When he was about to think he'd woken up, he noticed he was standing upright, with his old clothes on and no trace of light anywhere.

It was pure darkness, a type that Sasuke had never seen, at least not with his eyes. This was the darkness that was in his heart. But he noticed it wasn't evil darkness, he noticed it was just painful, twinged with hate and the need for revenge... but the hate was way less than he imagined. It was just barely there, barely noticeable.

And he noticed something else, there was a strong longing in his heart.

Before he noticed what the longing was, a bright light pooled right in front of him. It was about an arm's length away when it materialized. It was Naruto. Even though he knew it was a dream, completely not real, he still felt like someone twisted his heart almost in half when he saw the look of pain, self-hatred and failure the thirteen year-old Naruto wore on his face.

He vaguely realized that he was his thirteen year-old self again.

When he saw a tear roll down a whisker-marked cheek, he reached out to brush it away, when his hand got stopped by something invisible. He tried again and with another failed attempt, he realized there was a barrier between them and was about to scream in self-hatred, when he heard Naruto's honey-sweet voice.

"I'm so, so sorry I couldn't save you Sasuke. I tried... so hard, you can't even imagine." Then the blond broke into sobs and the raven's heart tore in half, he was about to say something while placing a hand on invisible glass, when the blond managed between sobs to say, "I'm sorry I was weak." "Naruto...." "But I can't break through this barrier! You're the one who put it up, now only you can break it, and I'm starting to think you've really slipped away..."

Sasuke broke in desperately, "Naruto! Please, please don't stop believing in me! Please stay with me, I'll try, I promise I'll do more than try! I'll change!"

The blond's expression didn't change but he wasn't sobbing anymore, only tears were rolling over his beautiful tanned cheeks, "Then prove me wrong..."

He was cut off by a sudden crash and then he was slowly fading away, "Sasuke!" he cried out. "Naruto, don't leave me please, Naruto!"

He was about to run after him when the barrier stopped him. He banged against the barrier while his beautiful blond faded away, tears falling more heavily now, with a hand outstretched towards Sasuke, while mouthing something inaudible.

With a final clicking sound, Naruto was gone, leaving Sasuke still banging against invisible glass.

While letting out a shaky breath, arms still resting above his head on the barrier, he put his forehead on the glass thinking, Now he's the one leaving me, is that how horrible it felt when I left him, without even saying goodbye?

Then desperation overwhelmed him and he screamed out "Naruto!" While waking, bolting upright screaming the same name again**. **

* * *

**I'm actually sorta liking how the story it is opening up more easily to the plot in my head!!! But of course the people reading it have to like it too! Hope you do and if you don't, give it a chance, it gets better**


	4. Chapter 2

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto, Sakura and Sai were, once again, following a lead on the missing Uchiha.

They've been traveling for three days without break to the spot they thought was where Orochimaru's base was located. It was along Fire Country's border.

Naruto would've kept on going but Sai and Sakura reached their limits. Naruto should've thought about them and felt a pang of guilt.

He was only thinking about Sasuke and wanting to see his face again. He was being selfish.

So when he found a nice little valley with water supply near by, he said to his team, "Hey do you guys want to set up camp here?" "I thought you didn't want to stop until you found Sasuke-kun, Naruto." Sakura said but then smiled with appreciation.

"Finally dickless! You let us rest for once. Not all of us are as abnormal as you and can keep going a whole week straight." Sai said with a usual smart-ass tone. "Shut up baka!" Naruto retorted.

And with that they set up camp in the little green valley.

It actually had a pretty nice view. There was a lake in the north that was a few hundred metres away. Then about a thousand metres away, there was a handful of small mountains with a wide opening between two of them. Since the sun was already setting, it was right between that gap, the last rays illuminating the mountains in pinkish-blue light. The sun's orange reflection was noticeable on the lake, making it a breath-taking sight.

Naruto decided to skip eating, leaving more for the two hungry ninjas and bid them goodnight. They both looked at him in surprise that he actually skipped a meal but didn't say anything seeing the worn-down expression on the usually energetic, cheerful sixteen year-old's face.

The blond nin decided to lay out his sleeping stuff away from Sakura's and Sai's because right now he just wanted to be alone.

How ironic, he thought, I hated being alone. It was horrible. But right now I feel so emotionally drained. What if this is another fake lead? Oh God, even now I'm starting to lose hope. What if he won't even come back? What if he'll finish what he started and kill me completely? Won't make that much difference though, even though I'm so happy on the outside, I already feel dead without him on the inside.

And with that last thought, while watching the sun go down completely, letting the moon take over and give some dim light, Naruto fell in a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 2 Part Two

**Naruto's POV**

He was in a dark space, floating... what the hell? When he looked down, looking for the ground, he noticed his body was smaller and he was in his thirteen year old clothes.

I'm thirteen again? Naruto questioned himself. Oh, wait, I get it, it's a dream. Well as long as he doesn't dream of the backstabbing teme, he'll be fine. But even the thought of Sasuke brought tears to his eyes. Then suddenly, Sasuke appeared.

He had on a confused expression which instantly melted into regret. Naruto kinda understood why.

He knew there were tears on his cheeks, he knew the expression he wore. Self-hatred and the feeling of failure to be unable to retrieve the first person who has ever meant something to him.

Then he saw Sasuke reach a hand out to him. To what, hurt him? And with that thought, Naruto recoiled inwardly and Sasuke's hand was stopped.

He felt confused but slightly relieved. He didn't want a dream that wasn't even real teasing him. Even though this was a dream, he still didn't want to feel Sasuke's touch.

He felt too betrayed and a little scared of the Uchiha. But then he saw Sasuke's expression turn into one of pain. Naruto knew, even though this was just a dream, he should feel happy that Sasuke was pained just like Naruto himself was. But Sasuke's pain only caused his own to increase tenfold.

Then he felt the need to talk before his pain choked him, "I'm so, so sorry I couldn't save you Sasuke. I tried... so hard, you can't even imagine." And then he lost control and broke into pained sobs. God, this hurt so much! Why, why did it feel so real? Why can he feel Sasuke's real presence? Why does he enjoy torturing himself so much? He didn't even know how he managed but between sobs he strangled out, "I'm sorry I was weak."

When he heard Sasuke's deep voice say his name, he lost it, "But I can't break through this barrier! You're the one who made me put it up, now only you can break it, and I'm starting to think you've really slipped away..." He heard his own voice trail off hopelessly only to be followed by Sasuke's desperate pleading, "Naruto! Please, please don't stop believing in me! Please stay with me, I'll try, I promise I'll do more than try! I'll change!"

With those words, Naruto's sobbing halted although tears were still rolling down his cheeks. He felt so relieved by those words, even though it was still just a dream and he felt he had to say, "Then prove me wrong..."

He wanted to say more but was cut off by a sudden ear-splitting crash and he felt himself slowly floating away from Sasuke.

Desperation made him cry out to the raven who in turn cried out panicky "Naruto, don't leave me please, Naruto!" The last call seemed to echo through the blond's head which brought him back to sobs.

His heart felt like it was going to tear in half when he saw Sasuke desperately trying to run after his fading figure only to be stopped by invisible glass. Then he saw the raven pounding uselessly against unbreakable glass screaming out his name. Naruto tried to tell Sasuke, with an arm outstretched, to remember his promise when he woke up, screaming Sasuke's name out into the storming, vast sky.


	6. Chapter 2 Part Three

**Naruto's POV**

He screamed Sasuke's name out into the violently raging sky.

He shot straight out of his sleeping bag which was completely drenched. He stood in his secluded place in the valley, bewildered and scared.

What the hell was that fucking dream?? The thunder's so loud, how could it have not woken me up? And the dream, it felt so real, Sasuke felt so real. It was as if he really was there with Naruto. And the emotions were still so raw... the hurt, betrayal, fear of the other boy, but most of all, that strange longing.

The longing to be able to touch him... but also the fear of being touched by him. It made the blond so confused and frustrated. He was staring at the forest surrounding him when two figures came into his range of unseeing view.

He drew out a kunai, focusing his eyes on the two intruders when he saw the profiles of the two people.

"Oh, it's only you, Sai and Sakura... hehe sorry." He then put the kunai back down in his weapons pouch. "Jesus dickless, we were here just to check on you. We heard you screaming like a little girl. You really are a girl uptight and high-pitched." Sai commented with a smirk on his face earning a death glare from the blond and an expected punch on the head from the pink haired konoichi, "You stupid bastard! Don't speak like that infront of a lady and don't be such a chauvinistic pig!" Sakura growled out while having a hold on the poor ink nin's ear. Of course said nin still had a fake smile on his face and expectedly asked, "What lady?" earning another smack on the head from Sakura.

Naruto, who usually enjoyed watching her beat the crap out of Sai, was kinda sick and tired and surprisingly not in the mood for such antics, just wanted to go back to sleep, despite the fact that his sleeping bag was sopping wet and he may have a chance to fall back into the horridly vivid dream. Although some weird part of him longed for that dream horribly.

**Sakura's POV**

She was surprised when Naruto interrupted her beating up the raven haired nin.

Naruto usually stood there snickering and making remarks to Sai asking who really was the girl. Instead he said with unnaturally dull eyes for the blond boy, "Hey guys... do you mind keeping it down. I kinda wanna sleep, I'm a little tired." She then took the chance to look Naruto over.

He was completely soaked and so was his sleeping bag. His drenched blond bangs clung to his forehead, obscuring half the view of his dull eyes while his black shirt hung drenched from his shoulders. His forehead protector and orange and black jacket were somewhat dry since they were in his bag with a black plastic bag around it but if he stayed out any longer in the rain... he could catch a terrible cold. She knew concern was visible in her eyes when he asked her, "What's wrong?" "Naruto, baka! Your completely soaked! You are NOT sleeping out in the rain! Come sleep in the tent with us. And change your clothes, you're drenched!" When he opened his mouth to protest she barked out putting on a face promising hurt, "NOW NARUTO!" With a little squeak, that sounded quite cute to the medic nin's opinion, he gathered his soaked sleeping stuff dry bag and the three made way to the tent.

She quickly made Naruto change into Sai's spare clothes, with little protest from Sai surprisingly, and hung the blond nin's clothes up high in the tent to dry.

Sakura took an umbrella and waited outside for Naruto to finish changing and when she went back in the tent, she was met with a pleasant surprise.

Sai only had extra pants so Naruto was topless. When she crawled in and found herself face to face with a toned, tanned stomach, she nearly passed out.

She had to admit, she had been really physically attracted to Naruto ever since he came back from the two and a half years training. She even discovered some feelings for her team-mate.

She got over her 'feelings' for Sasuke-kun, only seeing him as treasured friend that she really desperately needed to get back, and then focused her affection and attention to Naruto. But when she finally discovered her feelings for the Kyuubi vessel, she realised that his heart was kind of already taken.

She saw the way he looked at Sasuke-kun when they saw him for the first in two and a half years. The look of hurt, betrayal, distrust. But mostly the longing and maybe even love for him in those sky-blue eyes.

That's when she realised that she lost her chance with Naruto and forever would be just a friend to him. He loved Sasuke-kun and she thought Sasuke-kun returned those feelings even if they were both too thick-headed and, dare she say, stupid to it out.

She realised she was still staring at Naruto's abs when she heard Sai clear his throat and Naruto question, "Sakura-chan?"

She looked up and a blush rose to her face of embarrassment and being flustered. His face and chest were still wet and he looked really, really hot. Then he said, "Sakura-chan? Are you ok? Got a fever or something?" While slowly bending down to her face with concern visible in his cerulean eyes.

That's when she snapped out of it and screamed, "Gah! Get away from me baka!" And she punched him in the gut, sending him flying into Sai. The punch twisted them both sending the raven and the blond in a suggestive position with Naruto lying underneath Sai who had both arms on either side of his head. "Now that was quite a show, wasn't it?" The ink-nin asked with a smile while still having the blond pinned underneath him. Naruto turned completely red and made a girlish noise while slapping Sai across the face.

Sakura just stared thinking, and that's also why I wouldn't be able to get him, he's just naturally a uke I guess. Then her fangirl mind let her play out some more perverted pictures of a Sasuke-seme and a Naruto-uke in the water doing so many things.

It made her face go even redder and she started giggling. "Sakura-chan, are you sure your ok?" Naruto asked while rubbing a sore stomach. Sai instead answered with a stage-whispered, "I think she's just going insane, that's all." The pinkette was so caught up in her thinking when she just crawled into her sleeping bag with a still flushed face giggling out good night.

Both boys stared at her and just shrugged while Sakura fell into a wonderfully dreamy sleep.


	7. Chapter 3

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke shot out of his dream screaming Naruto's name.

What was that just now? It felt so... real. The emotions still raw and that feeling of desperate longing still tingling through him. He'd never felt so desperate in his whole life. Not even two and a half years ago when he met his brother at the lodging inn.

Back then he thought that that desperation was the worst he'd feel. That _that_ was the highest degree. The desperation of wanting to kill him so much so that all rational thoughts flew from his mind winding him up in the hospital with a broken wrist and in a coma for about a week.

But this desperation was on a whole new level. He'd never wanted to see that blond usuratonkachi more in his life. He wanted so badly to wipe away those tears that pooled down those tanned cheeks. The tears that he caused.

For the first time since he left Naruto lying there in the Valley of End, he felt guilt wash over him. Actual emotion. The kind that really mattered.

The only emotion he felt in Otogakure was pain, suffering and hatred.

That dream made him feel a lot more. It made him feel kind of happy to see the blond, guilt at the pain he caused him. And this longing that awakened in him. He now knew, the next time he saw Naruto, he wouldn't let him get away

**Orochimaru's POV**

The round he had with the Uchiha a few hours ago still had him quite satisfied. Although he didn't realise he tired the raven out this much.

After sex, Sasuke only napped for about a half-hour before he would get up, get dressed and go on with his life, sneering at Orochimaru every chance he'd get.

But it had been three hours since their... 'activities' and Sasuke was still nowhere to be seen.

The snake-sannin decided to go see how he was doing. Not that he cared much but he had to make sure Sasuke would stay to schedule. If he was going to be Orochimaru's container, he had to be as strong and fit as possible. The only way to do that was by sticking to a schedule.

Orochimaru reached the chamber he left the raven and was about to pound the door when he heard the boy scream, "Naruto!". Now that's interesting, he's always a quiet sleeper. Orochimaru decided to eavesdrop a little. All he heard for the next two minutes were heavy pants and groans.

Orochimaru snickered to himself, knowing he had caused those groans of pain. Causing pain was the only thing that left him more satisfied than rape. Whether it was physical or emotional, just as long as it's pain, just as long as people felt pain.

He was about to pound on the door to get Sasuke up when he heard quiet murmuring. Straining his ears, he tried to listen. What he heard caused him to smirk evilly.

So Sasuke is in love with that blond, little idiot, huh? Heheh well I might just be able to use that and play a new, more interesting little game. And with that thought, the snake-sannin decided to leave the raven be and walked down the dimly-lit passageway

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto was just about to doze off when he felt something poking his back. In his dreamy, half-asleep state, he murmured out "Sasuke" happily and turned around to put arms around the person poking him.

When he heard, "Get up dickless" his eyes snapped open and he was about to yelp in surprise when a hand smacked over his mouth. "Sshh, I just want to talk. Don't be such a girl." When Naruto realized it was Sai, he slapped the hand on his face away and snapped angrily, "What happens to be so important that you had to wake me up?" When he saw a flash of hurt cross Sai's eyes before he recovered with a knowingly fake smile, Naruto felt a flash of guilt. Just because he was feeling so crappy didn't mean he had to take it out on Sai. He was just so damned frustrated and sometimes the raven-haired male's smart-ass mouth pushed him over the edge, not that he ever showed it. He was too proud. But nevertheless, he knew he had to apologize. "Sai, look, I'm sorry, we can talk."

When Sai got up and motioned for the blond to follow, said blond shot him a questioning look. He could see exasperation cross Sai's face when he pointed to the sleeping konoichi. Oh, Naruto thought, now I get it. You never want to wake Sakura-chan up from a deep and seemingly happy dream, if the expression on her face was anything to go by, unless you wanted to get pummelled to the moon. Naruto cautiously got up and stepped over the motionless rosette before following Sai out the tent.

The storm cleared up surprisingly fast, leaving a cloudless, star-filled sky to be seen by all. Judging by the height of the moon, dawn appeared to be coming two or three hours. Ugh a few extra hours I could've slept. But then again, he wasn't sure if he wanted to sleep, the dream still haunted his mind. When he finished staring up at the moon, he turned around only to find Sai standing right behind him.

He was about to yell at the ink-nin when he actually looked at his profile. The dim lighting didn't highlight his features to a point where he could tell that it was Sai easily. All he could see was dark hair with equally dark eyes and pale skin. Naruto was caught in those eyes and the only thing running through his mind was Sasuke. He knew he should've ran even if he thought it was him but he just couldn't.

Sure, he felt fear, and the wanting to run but he felt and indescribable longing to touch him, even though he knew it wasn't his old team-mate. But still, pretending, even just for a little while, was ok. Wasn't it? And because of those thoughts in his mind, he didn't jump away when he felt a hand cup his cheek and a thumb caress the whisker marks adorning tanned skin. That's also why he didn't lean away when he felt thin lips pressing firmly against his own thick ones.

All he could think was Sasuke, and with him thinking that so much, and the similarity between his former team-mate and the new one standing with him, he actually thought that it was Sasuke. So when a gentle tongue ran across his lower lip, asking for entrance, he granted it freely, opening his mouth as far as it could go. When he felt the muscle entering his mouth, he didn't know what to do. The only time he'd ever kissed someone was Sasuke back in the academy, so he just stood there and allowed the tongue to roam wherever it pleased. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around the pale neck and when sneaky fingers went up his shirt to tease a pink nipple, locked them in a death grip and moaned into the dominating mouth.

The sensation was so new and so exciting, but felt weird and not completely right. It wasn't bad but it lacked something, spark maybe. But all thoughts flew when the mouth covering his own broke away and kissed from the corner of his mouth over his cheek and to his ear.

Naruto let out a low moan when he felt hot breath blow over the shell of his sensitive ear. He gasped when he felt a warm moist heat surrounding the lobe and sucking on it, while the fingers on his nipple never ceased its work, if anything becoming more harsh, pulling it and rolling it between skilful fingers.

He moaned when he felt the arm that was around his waist come loose and those fingers dancing up his stomach and down again, only to slide between the fabric of his pants and boxers to rub at his semi-hard erection. Naruto gasped at the slow and sensual movements of his soon-to-be lover.

He moaned when his partner responded to the noise by palming his length through his boxers while the mouth at his ear kissed down to his neck to start marking the tanned skin there.

The hand at his nipple trailed lightly down his upper body to tug at his pants and then pull them down in one shot while his mouth never left the blond's neck. Naruto, who wasn't as innocent as he thought he once, was enjoying these feelings.

He'd never been touched so erotically before and couldn't bring himself to stop his partner even though a voice at the back of his head was telling him he would regret this. He ignored it and decided that standing was too troublesome for the activities they were doing right now. So he surprised his partner by pulling him down by the neck so that they were lying down, his partner's face still buried in his neck and a hand still palming and rubbing his erection with Naruto lying beneath the bigger male panting and moaning.

He felt his semi-hard on grow to a full hard-on. His partner felt it too so he surprised the blond by pulling said blond's boxers down to his ankle's in one sweeping, graceful motion, not looking into Naruto's face even though Naruto wasn't looking down at the raven head hovering above his erection. Somehow, he knew not to look down even though he didn't know why.

His partner's hands were on either sides of his hips with his body lying down on top of the whiskered nin's legs. Naruto squeaked when he felt a tongue swirl around the tip and then felt a whole mouth engulf him easily. That made Naruto blush hard, knowing that he wasn't the biggest in the world, being able to easily fit in someone's mouth. He never admitted it, but he could understand why Sai called him dickless. Sai, hmm, why did that name ring a warning through Naruto's mind.

He was trying to understand when all of a sudden, the mouth gave a hard suck, effectively erasing all rational thoughts from the blond's mind. Naruto gasped and groaned every time that head bobbed up and down his throbbing length. The pleasure was... good. Of course he was extra sensitive because it was his first time being touched this way, but for some reason, there was still something missing.

He felt the warm, moist heat vanish from his length to be replaced by a naked hand while the other was busy undressing himself (his partner's). Naruto looked admirably at the pale sculpted chest presented before him and stared down in shock at a length that was a good eight to nine inches long. Then a question flew through Naruto's mind, how do two guys, you know... have sex? He then saw the fingers of the hand that made the clothing disappear into a mouth and saw his partner suck.

He couldn't see his profile at all but Naruto still thought Sasuke. Naruto was about to lean up to take a closer look when he felt the hand that had been stroking him and another hand with wet fingers push his legs up and around his partner's shoulders. He then felt a wet, long appendage prod at his entrance. Naruto squirmed at the uncomfortable feeling, wondering why this man was doing that. His mind clicked the pieces together when he felt the finger entering him and realized that that's how two men have sex. Through one guy's ass. Nice, just... nice. How was that supposed to be pleasuring for the bottom? It stung like frikin hell.

He tried to move his hips away but his partner took that as an invitation to start moving and grabbed his hips with one hand and started thrusting the finger in and out. Naruto gasped at the pain and shut his eyes tightly, causing tears to squeeze out.

His partner lovingly wiped away the tears with the hand that used to be holding his hips. Naruto gasped out, "Please stop! Sa-AH". He screamed in pleasure when the finger hit a bundle of nerves. "Do that again! Please!" Naruto begged, forgetting his pride and dignity and panting like a wanton whore. His partner complied happily and thrust harder against it, obviously drinking in Naruto's screams of pleasure and desperation. It was the first whole-hearted response Naruto really gave. After a few more thrusts, the man added two more fingers in one shot, causing pain to shoot up Naruto's spine.

The blond bit his lip on a cry and the three fingers moved in and out rapidly and now eagerly. The pleasure started to only be good again for the blond nin. He didn't feel it was complete. The first few times got him engulfed with it but the sparks weren't there anymore.

When his partner felt the blond nin dying down, he tried to save those beautiful reactions by retracting his fingers and replacing them with his length. He didn't give the blond much warning before thrusting into his virgin hole, sheathing himself fully.

Naruto screamed in pain and begged the man to stay still after the man gave a hard thrust. His partner seemed to be reminded that he wanted to make this pleasurable for the both of them complied and stayed still, caressing a cheek in apology. Not once did the blond look into his partner's face, not wanting to ruin the perfect illusion of Sasuke filling him right now.

After a moment or two, Naruto rocked his hips experimentally and moaned when he felt the length brush barely against his prostate. Holy shit, what _is_ that thing? Naruto thought. It's definitely something I need to remember! Naruto nodded his head and his partner began a slow but hard, steady rhythm.

At first it was painful for the blond but eventually it grew to a dull pain and a nice pleasure. But it didn't feel right still, it felt nice but it didn't feel, like love-making that everyone talks about. Even though he was a virgin, he still kind of new that this just felt like sex. He then felt his partner speed up and moaned out deep and low.

It drove to other male on and Naruto knew that he was going to go over the edge soon. But still for his pride, he held his orgasm off and experimentally squeezed his inner walls on the length inside him and heard his partner let out a low moan. Naruto was determined not to be the first to come so he kept squeezing and un-squeezing in different patterns and sure enough, his partner came.

The feeling of being filled drove Naruto over the edge too so he climaxed, screaming Sasuke's name.

He heard the sharp intake of breath and felt his partner pull out of him so quickly that it hurt. Naruto bit his lip at that sudden feeling. And when he heard a thump beside him and looked and saw Sai there, he felt pain and regret.

What had he just done? Not only was it Sasuke that he loved and Sasuke that he wanted to be his first, he had also hurt Sai. He realized he called Sasuke's name out instead of Sai's and quickly wanted to apologize to the ink-nin when he realized Sai was already up and heading to the lake to clean himself. Naruto tried to follow, but when he tried to get up, he fell on his ass again feeling the pain radiating from his ass.

Great, just great goddamnit. I've just made my life more fucking complicated than it should be, go me!

Little did he realize that the team-mate they both thought had been sound asleep was watching the whole thing from behind the tent.

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura was about to beat whoever's ass that woke her up when she realized that she was hearing groans and pants. The first thought she had was an ambush. She quickly realized that neither of her team-mates were in the tent with her.

She thought she was going to save them when she grabbed her weapons holster and quickly got herself pumped up when she stepped out the tent to find Sai and Naruto a few hundred metres away from the tent in the clearing lying down together.

At first she thought that they were fighting and was about to break it up when her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. Then she saw Naruto underneath Sai and that he was naked with his penis in Sai's mouth.

Her eyes were practically bulging out her sockets when she saw the blush adorning his cheeks, eyes closed in pleasure and that back arching up and down occasionally. She then looked down to Sai and almost died from blood-loss when she saw Naruto's length appearing and disappearing from and in his mouth.

Not wanting to be noticed, she quickly ducked behind the tent and watched the scene in awe, and confusion too.

She thought that Naruto loved Sasuke. Her female intuition told her so, and female intuition is NEVER wrong.

He would always show sadness, hurt and love in his eyes whenever they talked about Sasuke, the love always over shining the negative emotions. But lately she realized that he has grown dull and depressed whenever they talked about their former team-mate. Love shining only faintly in those used-to-be bright cerulean eyes. So she guessed she couldn't blame him for going to Sai.

An ear-piercing shriek distracted her from her thoughts and she realised that Sai was in Naruto. She felt a spurt of blood leave her nose and almost died. She pinched the bridge and held her breath but couldn't help feel hot at the scene before her.

Damn, this was the hottest thing she'd ever seen. She'd so have to brag to Ino about this. She smirked to herself and continued spying, happy that Naruto found himself someone to love even though she would have never thought that it would be Sai.

She'd _so_ interrogate him about it when they got back from the mission. She watched until they climaxed, surprised that Sai came first and even more surprised at what Naruto screamed out when he came. He screamed out Sasuke's name. Now she was really confused.

She saw a look of hurt flash across Sai's face and then saw him quickly pull out of Naruto, briefly amazed at how big the ink-nin was. She then looked at Naruto's face and saw realization dawn over it and regret. Then something clicked for the konoichi.

Naruto couldn't have thought that Sai was Sasuke? Could he? Was this only the first time that they ever had sex and that Naruto thought it was Sasuke? Of course, because Naruto was a total idiot, and lately he'd been very distracted.

Oh this is going to be very awkward tomorrow. And thinking about tomorrow, Sakura realized she'd have to clean the blood off everywhere, she definitely didn't want to add fuel to the fire by letting them know they've been caught. Now wide awake, she set off quickly to find something to clean the mess with.


	8. Chapter 4

**Sakura POV**

After witnessing the 'incident' and cleaning up any evidence that she had, indeed witnessed it, Sakura went back into the tent, feigning sleep, or at least trying to keep herself awake but in the end wound up in a deep, dreamless sleep that seemed too short when she felt someone roughly shaking her shoulder and in a monotone voice saying "Get up!".

Judging from the voice, she recognized it to be Sai and was about to pummel him across the clearing when the events of last night came rushing back to her. So instead of getting angry, which was quite tempting to do right now, she pushed her pink, short hair from her face with one hand and propped herself up on her elbow with her other arm and attempted to smile warmly at him and said "Thank you", hoping that her annoyance and little bit of guilt of witnessing something personal like what happened last night, wouldn't show through.

She was obviously convincing enough because Sai straightened from his slouched posture and his eyes widened momentarily before he composed himself and put on his fake smile, saying with fake cheer, "I appreciate hearing your gratitude", Sakura was about to really smile, until the ink-nin said clearly, "... ugly." It was all she could do not to punch his face in until unrecognizable, so she clenched her fists, almost pulling her hair out with the one still occupying stroking her hair, took deep breaths in and out, and slowly rose from her sleeping bag and tried to calmly walk outside the tent.

Her killer aura must've given her away because Naruto, who was staring absently at the fire they made near the tent to cook food, jerked his head up with wide eyes trying to find the source. When he noticed the konoichi, he realized Sai must've said something to piss her off, so he decided not to comment on her ruffled appearance or tease her. He was probably too caught up in his own problems right now too. When Sakura realized that, she relaxed her aura and instantly felt guilty, remembering the pain that both her team-mates must be going through right now. They had better sort it out soon, she thought. If this is an actual lead, we're going to have to be way better prepared than last time, judging by how Sasuke-kun almost killed all of them.

She sighed and joined Naruto around the fire and took some breakfast, Sai joining them after a few minutes. She sighed again noticing the tense atmosphere and was grateful when they got back on the road again, at least then they'd be able to keep from thinking, any of them.

**Sasuke's POV**

_(A Few Days Later)_

Training just finished up and Sasuke just got dressed from his shower. There was something odd about the snake, he noticed. Orochimaru hasn't tried touching him ever since their last 'shared' brutal 'activities'. He hadn't even acknowledged him, only during training.

The Uchiha wasn't complaining about it at all though, he actually found it to be better.

Over these last few days, after his dream about Naruto, he became obsessed with the blonde boy. And that obsession led him to his plotting on how to find the nin, by himself, trap him and take him with the raven and keep him there.

He didn't have to worry about Orochimaru, thankfully, so he'd had some time to think his plan over. He knew he'd trap him with genjutsu, thanking his sharingan for that and for the part where the baka would stay with him permanently, he was pretty sure Naruto wouldn't let go of him once the blonde found the raven. It's good that he's so desperate to see me, Sasuke thought, it just goes so well with the plan. Although, after the dream, he did feel guilty for making the whiskered nin hurt so badly. Well still, just because I feel guilt doesn't mean I wouldn't strap the usuratonkochi down with my own hands if I need to, Sasuke thought.

He knew deep down that the deep obsession was the result of that eye-opening dream and the emotions that felt so real, but he gave into it anyway. The obsession wasn't the only thing he felt for Naruto. He admitted to himself that he loved him, with all his heart.

That only made Sasuke even more frantic in his planning to see the Konoha nin again. Yes, his plan was almost completely perfect. The almost part because he still had no way of tracking the blonde.

He kept on thinking about what he could do to get him alone but he just couldn't come up with anything. He was about to just go through with the plan and ambush Naruto's team, even willing to kill his former team-mates, no matter who they were, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Sasuke?" When he heard Kabuto's irritating voice in the midst of his obsessed planning, he was about to stick a kunai through his head before he heard, "We've got a small gang of Konoha nin tracking us. And since it's only three ninja, we thought that we may as well send you and Karin to track them and get rid of them." That sentence stopped the raven from moving all together. And what put an evil, maniacal grin on Sasuke's face was when Orochimaru's lap dog said, "Oh yeah, and Orochimaru-sama said you could take whoever prisoner you want. Whoever you think will be beneficial." Kabuto closed the door to sounds of laughter. Not laughing laughter or laughing chakra. But the kind of laughter that sent chills down his spine. The kind of laughter when an insane genius gets what he wants.


	9. Chapter 5

**Naruto POV**

It's been a few days since they got on the road and things between him and Sai haven't gotten any better.

It was just all so embarrassing and it hurt knowing that he hurt the already damaged ink nin. But still, he just couldn't get around to saying sorry without feeling like a complete idiot. It was also the impact of what he'd done that made it impossible for him.

He gave away his virginity to a man that he didn't love. A man that he only knew for a few months though he still felt so close to him. He knew that he only loved Sai as a brother and nothing more. It was of course Sasuke that he wanted, Sasuke that he, at _that_ time, needed. But now... he wasn't so sure if he wanted Sasuke anymore.

The raven broke Sakura-chan's heart, betrayed the village, almost killed Naruto, himself. TWICE! And what hurt the worst, was that he knew he meant nothing to the raven. He saw those eyes, so cold and empty. He saw those eyes, an felt that chakra when Sasuke was in his mind with Kyuubi. Sasuke was disgusted with him. It felt like his heart had been ripped out.

Getting back to the point, even though Sasuke would've probably never have touched him (and thinking more clearly now, that seems way better) he still didn't want Sai. And he was pretty sure Sai knew that. Hell, it's gotten so bad that the ink nin, who loved nothing more than irking Naruto, avoided him like the plague. Something Naruto was grateful for but knew that Sakura-chan just didn't like.

Thinking about Sakura-chan, he felt a stab of guilt. It must be hard for her too, and she must be totally confused, it's probably something that she'd expect the least.

Oh well, Naruto thought coming across a little valley they'd be spending the night in, we'll just dig up the false lead, report it as such, and return home where we can sort this whole shitty mess out. Since Sakura-chan was taking lead this length of the trip, something they all voted for, she nodded to the valley and they made their way down there and unpacked their things.

Even though it was nice out, Naruto decided that he shouldn't take the chance and decided to bunk with Sai and Sakura-chan in the tent. Hmmm, Naruto mused, I wonder how I'll convince Sakura-chan to sleep in the middle without getting her suspicious. Or without getting pummelled. He could understand why she'd rather not sleep in-between two men but it seemed that it didn't seem well to let Sai and Naruto sleep side by side. He just figured he'd figure it out later and get the tent and everything set up.

After all, they still had plenty of time to figure out how they'd set it up, considering it's only noon. "Hey Naruto, Sai and I are going to get something to eat, hunt a little you know." Sakura-chan grinned and elbowed the emotionless artist in the side, frowning when she didn't gain response, "You wanna come, or do you want to just relax here? You've been looking a little sick lately." She stated with a concerned glint in her eye. Perfect, the blonde thought, a little alone time will do some good.

"You know Sakura-chan, I think you two should just go by yourselves, I'm fine but I'm a little tired. I'll see you in a bit!" He said mustering up the best smile he could. She looked a little sad but her grinning mouth just replied, "Sounds great, don't kill yourself." She winked and waved and went into the forest. Naruto thought Sai'd just follow her without a glance but looked up and noticed the artist in the same spot, staring at him emotionlessly but with a strange glint in his eye.

Naruto was caught in the gaze by guilt. The feeling not allowing him to turn away, but was grateful when Sakura-chan yelled, "Are you coming or not?" He turned, giving the blonde a lingering glance over the shoulder but then started walking and calmly answering back, "Coming you damned impatient woman!" When he disappeared in the bushes, Naruto heard an indignant squawk and then something that sounded like a tree being uprooted and thrown with bone shattering strength into a rock.

Naruto shook his head, letting a grimly amused grin make itself up onto his face. Sakura-chan always had a nasty temper like Tsunade-baa-chan, and like with baa-chan, it always will greatly amuse me.

When he was certain his team-mates were gone, he dropped himself onto the ground and lay back against the grass, looking up at the one stray cloud in the blue sky. Naruto frowned when he saw it and thought, it's just like me, alone and lost. The whiskered nin rolled onto his stomach and started picking at grass. I know how it feels, he thought, but then again, either it'll find its way back to other clouds or just grow so heavy that it'll fall to pieces in rain and then just disappear. I wonder what'll happen to me? I hope it's the first.

When we were team seven, it was like that, but when... well... he... left, everyone fell astray.

Sakura-chan and Kakashi did a good job of hiding it but he could tell that they kinda distanced and felt sad. Of course they did, Naruto was suddenly bitter, Sasuke was the prodigy, the number one rookie, the most handsome ninja that he'd ever seen. Sasuke was perfect. Sasuke was Kakashi's favourite. Sasuke was the love of Sakura-chan's life. Sasuke was... everything I was not, and he loved throwing that in my face. Naruto's bitterness turned to anger.

Why? Why the hell should he love that bastard?! He was obviously nothing to that stoic asshole! That bastard even had the nerve to lie and say that Naruto was his closest friend. Well since when did friends do that to each other. With renewed energy that came with the anger, he allowed the red chakra to flow freely around him, losing any rational thought.

He felt his body change when the fox's cloak covered him and he saw a rock and just simply ran up to it and punched it to pieces. It shattered. He then just let himself lose it, he ran at things, he destroyed things he destroyed their whole camping space without consideration, without mercy and just kept doing that until he felt better.

When he exhausted himself, he collapsed again on the floor panting, wondering what was taking Sakura-chan and Sai so long. He checked his watch and looked in surprise, it was already 14:28! he spent over two hours destroying things and they didn't come back.

It's weird, didn't they sense the wild chakra, and if they didn't, how long did it really take to catch a few fish? He saw a river on the way here that was probably only a fifteen minute run. So what was taking them so damn long? He wondered the last few sentences out load without noticing it.

He immediately sprung up into fighting stance when he heard deep chuckling. He turned around and was about to take a kunai out when he saw who it was. No, he thought, he can't be here! The one I fear, the one I _can't_ see right now, the one TEARING ME APART! But he knew it was no lie when Uchiha Sasuke met his gaze and said, "Long time no see, dobe."


	10. Chapter 6

**Naruto POV**

"Long time no see, dobe." Sasuke said smoothly with a smirk plastered on his stunningly handsome pale face.

Even though Naruto's mind was running wild, with well, EVERYTHING, he stood frozen. He knew what he wanted to do, he wanted to run. Instinctively, he wanted to run from what was hurting him because it hurt physically as much as emotionally. Even though the raven was a stoic bastard, his presence was overpowering to the whiskered nin.

He saw the wicked smirk turn into a frown and Sasuke's eyes narrow, "What's wrong usuratonkachi? Cat got you tongue?" Hearing usuratonkachi caused Naruto's face to unfreeze and a scowl to grace his lips and his eyes to flash. His hot temper quickly overtaking his instinctive fear and causing him to yell, "Who the hell's an usuratonkachi, you, you... YOU PRICK!" That brought that infuriating smirk back onto those perfect pale lips and the Uchiha was about to say something again while looking away.

Big mistake.

Naruto took Sasuke's lack of guard to his advantage and rushed him and punched him straight in his pretty, stupid face. He was about to punch again when a sense of deja vu drained his anger and left him solemn again.

Sasuke underneath him, face facing to the side looking emotionless with his right eye looking up at him. A little bit of blood on the corner of his mouth and a few spatters on the ground near his head. The only thing missing was half the seal on his face.

He thought that the scene would be completed when Sasuke faced him head on and he thought that the raven would spit at him again. Instead, Sasuke flipped them, pinning Naruto's wrists above his head, then the blonde started struggling. Damn it, Naruto thought, he's still bigger and if anything he's gotten physically stronger.

With his arms pinned leaving him without jutsu, he was defenceless. When he realized this he stopped struggling under the stoic man, even though his fear was yelling at him to keep fighting, keep resisting. But, this was his last chance to escape. "It's good you stopped struggling, Naruto. I wouldn't have wanted to hurt you." Sasuke made the mistake of lifting his body slightly off Naruto's, loosening the hold of his wrists. "Now we can have a nice conversation and.."

The raven was cut off when Naruto put all his power into the punch that made contact with the side of Sasuke's face. The raven flew two metres away from him and landed in the grass with a thump and a groan of pain and Naruto, fuelled by adrenaline and fear, got up swiftly and went sprinting in a not so random direction. He sprinted in the direction of the river, not looking back when he heard Sasuke's yells of fury and pain, not even thinking about using jutsu to protect himself, he just sprinted in the direction of Sakura-chan and Sai, hoping desperately they'd still be at the river.

Naruto was too wrecked to think straight and knew he wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight considering how he pretty much wasted his chakra destroying things. Idiot. he chastised himself, if I hadn't done that, I probably would've been able to fight better and run faster.

That's when he realized what he was doing and gained more rational thought back. He slowed to a stop, fear locking away somewhere in the back of his mind. He was running away. He never ran away. And it was frickin Sasuke-teme he was running from! What the hell was wrong with him? But he knew. It was that dream. It was that realization of his true feelings, of his love for Sasuke. It was also fear of being hurt by him again, fear of trusting him again. Fear of being near him again. That's what was wrong with him. And the hurt anger and betrayal, and the way the bastard approached things. Sasuke really looked like a predator back there.

Thinking about the encounter, he started running again, but not of fear, but to find his team-mates and discuss how they were going to go about things. Sai could easily track him, Naruto thought, jumping over a log. It'll be fine, but he was glad that the bastard couldn't see the direction he was headed, considering he was slowing now that the adrenaline was fading and that his chakra was completely exhausted. Stupid me, Naruto thought tiredly.

He heard the sound of river and willed himself forward. Don't give up, you're almost there. You've got to find them. Naruto stumbled out of the bushes and was met with a non too pleasing sight

**Sasuke's POV**

That idiot! He thought ferociously, growling. How the hell dare he do that?

Sasuke shook his head, trying to gain back his control needing concentration, though the throbbing on the side of his head was making it quite hard to think without getting angry. No, Sasuke, shook his head again, getting up slowly, holding his head. I've got to get him before he gets away. I _need_ to get him.

With that thought in mind, he stood straight and took off in the direction he thought he heard Naruto running in.

Of course, Sasuke thought, the direction of Sakura and Sai. Although, he won't exactly find any help there, he thought, smirking as he jumped into the trees making his way quickly branch to branch. Just in case something like that would happen, he knocked Sakura and Sai out with genjutsu and planted Karin to stand guard, after a lot of whining and complaining of how he wasn't boss and shouldn't order her around. Although she wasn't much of a fighter, she could hold her own until he got there.

The smirk, though, turned into a frown when the thought of the dobe's reaction to him. It wasn't what he'd been expecting. When he spoke, Naruto just stood there, frozen, and wouldn't move, wouldn't speak. Hell, he could've been a statue except for that one expression shown clearly in his stance, face and eyes. Fear.

At first Sasuke thought it was fear of an ambush but even when they still kept looking each other in silence, he didn't change the expression. Naruto was scared of him, and which of course, resulted in Naruto running from him and Naruto never ran from anything. It kind of hurt to see him like that but then he remembered those intense emotions in that dream and understood.

But, I'll make sure he isn't scared of me. If he's going to stay with me, which he most definitely will, whether he wants to or not, he can't fear me, I just wouldn't be able to bear it. Sasuke's thoughts were cut short when he heard the sound of yelling voices and dropped into a bush.

Then he realized Karin and Naruto were having a screaming contest. Karin yelling about how she _had_ to stay put and Naruto yelling about how he _had_ to get his team-mates before the bastard (which Sasuke assumed was him) got back. And then Karin yelling about how he wasn't a bastard, and how Naruto should just keep his mouth shut.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, of course they'd both be stupid enough to just sit there yelling and not try and fight. He was getting bored so he calmly got up from his crouch on the ground and walked through the bushes asking, "What bastard?"

He noticed how Naruto stiffened and didn't turn to face him. Karin just turned to him and snapped with a blush staining her cheeks, "Wh-where the hell were you?! Why was he here first without you? This wasn't part of the plan!" Sasuke was quite tempted to shut her mouth himself when she blurted out that this was a plan in front of the person they were planning about. "Well, since you couldn't just keep your mouth shut, I guess we have to do it the other way." He said trying to keep the irritation out of his face and voice.

Then with lightening fast reflexes, he caught a trying to run away Naruto around the waist, and spun him around, facing frightened eyes. He couldn't help but let his anger about the fear show through in his own obsidian eyes and activated his sharingan and watched ocean blue eyes slide slowly shut when Naruto was caught in genjutsu.

He then picked the blonde up bridal style, motioned for Karin to release Sakura and Sai from their genjutsu and just leave them unconscious, and left without seeing if the tracker-nin came or not. Now, he thought with a wickedly handsome smile on his face, I have what I want. And I'd be damned if I let anyone take away what belongs to ME.


	11. Chapter 7

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto shot out of bed, waking from a nightmare. He was panting and leaning over on himself, eyes screwed shut. That was one hell of a dream. He couldn't believe he dreamed of the frikin bastard again! And he was actually running away again.

Oh well, may as well find Sakura-chan and Sai. I must've worn myself out, releasing Kyuubi's chakra like that. Damn fox, Naruto thought, taking advantage of my temporary weakness just to let some out.

But since when was ground this soft? It doesn't feel like a sleeping bag at all, it feels like... Naruto opened his eyes and blinked again in surprise. A bed?! How in the hell.... The blonde scanned his eyes over the room, thoroughly surprised. Where the hell am I? A horror filled thought struck him, was that not a dream, did the bastard really catch me? His suspicions were confirmed when he heard deep chuckling and a familiar voice mockingly ask, "Did Naruto have a bad dream?" Naruto turned angry eyes to the Uchiha as the raven closed the doors and took a few steps closer, stopping when he was a foot away from the bed. "Well at least your not scared of me anymore. Do you know how annoying it was when you kept running away and I had to chase you?" Sasuke asked with a scowl marring his handsome features.

Naruto jumped out of bed a little too quickly, making his head spin but ignored it and yelled, "Well do you frikin blame me, you bastard?! And I wasn't running cuz I was scared... I just trained too hard and couldn't fight properly." At the last part, Naruto averted his eyes, his lie sounding fake to his own ears. "Of course you weren't scared" Sasuke stated mockingly angry, "That's why you looked like you were about to pass out and made a horrible last ditch attempt at punching my face in." "Why the hell should you be angry you asshole? You're not the one kidnapped! You're not the one who got betrayed! And your not the one who had to deal with the horrible knowledge of knowing your own best friend thinks that your life is so meaningless, that it is supposed to be spared at a whim." Naruto whispered the last part, allowing his bangs to hang over his eyes and shadow his face.

"Naruto..." He heard Sasuke tenderly and softly call his name, and looked up in surprise. Never in his life, had he heard Sasuke use that tone with anyone else. A tone so soft yet full of passionate emotion. And when blue eyes met black, he saw that those eyes softened and weren't angry anymore.

They were the same eyes from that dream. Longing, sorrowful, remorseful and maybe even a hint of... love?

"The dream..." Naruto trailed off, about to abolish himself for his own stupidity of even mentioning something ridiculous like that when he heard a sharp intake of breath and Sasuke ask, "You had that dream too?" There was childlike wonder in the usually cold, even, flat voice that made Naruto's heart sing, but right now his mind was running over-drive. "How is that even possible? Things like that aren't impossible, aren't they?" The blonde asked himself more than his now silent companion.

Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes and realized that they returned to their usually emotionless stare, but that they were now looking Naruto over. Wait, not completely over, but they were trained on his neck.

The next thing Naruto knew, Sasuke pinned him to the wall next to his bed with frightening speed and held both the blonde's wrists in one hand, while pushing the collar of his jacket with the other. "What the hell are you doing you bastard?" Naruto shouted outraged and a tad frightened.

He shivered when he heard a growl rise out of the usually stoic raven's chest and when Sasuke brought raging coal black eyes to meet frightened blue ones, Naruto had to force himself not to look away from the now swirling Sharingan eyes. It was actually easier to look in those eyes, Naruto observed, because how exotic and odd they are. Right now those odd exotic eyes had tomoes swirling angrily for some unknown reason. Sasuke's sudden violent, but silent (aside from the growl), action confused and frightened Naruto.

Weren't they just in a wondering mood, what the hell happened, what did I do? "Wh-what's this all of a s-sudden Sasuke?" Naruto mentally cursed at how weakly he sputtered that out. "You tell me, Na-Ru-To" Sasuke said, sounding frightningly calm, "How the hell did you get these damned marks on you neck? Who the hell did this to you?" Sasuke's calm tone turned into a growling one when he asked the last part.

Memory came rushing back to the blonde instantly. Naruto completely forgot about the incident with Sai and it only happened last night!

Seeing Sasuke's dangerously angry eyes, Naruto knew he had to lie, even though he didn't understand what made the teme so damned angry. "No one did anything you bastard." He said trying to wriggle his arms free from the steel grip the angry Uchiha held on him.

Sasuke got right into his face, their noses touching, "Lies!" He hissed lowly. He tightened his grip so hard on Naruto's wrists that Naruto couldn't help but cry out in pain. "Why are you frikin lying to me? I know you're lying!" Sasuke snarled.

Naruto was in too much pain to be frightened. Sasuke was literally crushing his wrists. Some odd part of his mind was thanking Kyuubi so much for being sealed in him. He was just grateful his wrists would be healed. The thought made the pain lessen slightly. He just wanted out though!

**Sasuke POV**

He felt like he was about to boil. He was so angry that he didn't even register Naruto's cry of pain, he didn't even realize he was hurting the poor blonde.

How dare Naruto even let anyone else other than him mark him. Didn't the blonde nin realize, that even though Sasuke left, he couldn't just go and find another lover?!

It was with that thought that he realized how unfair he was being. He felt instantly guilty and remorseful to Naruto.

He let Naruto go, about to apologize when he felt something hit his cheek so hard, his head flew to the side. He raised an arm to his lip, wiping off blood that resulted from that hit and glaring at Naruto. His glare immediately softened though when he realized the pain-filled expression on Naruto's face and looked to the blonde boy's wrists, wondering how much damage he had done.

He almost recoiled when he saw that the usually tanned skin was so bruised, it was black. He could also hear bone chipping and clicking back together as the Kyuubi healed Naruto's damaged arms. "Naruto... I" "You'd better leave, Sasuke." Naruto said in an eerily calm voice. "But... your arms, I" "No, they're healed, I'm fine but I'd rather you leave me alone now." The calm voice cracked and to Sasuke's horror, he saw a silent sob rack Naruto's body. "Naruto, please, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to!" Sasuke said, desperation making his voice raise higher. "No Sasuke, please, just leave me alone. Don't worry I won't run away, I just.." Naruto broke off in sobs and Sasuke did what came instinctually, he gathered the blonde in his arms.

He felt Naruto stiffen for a few seconds, and then try and struggle. "Naruto... please." He whispered, knowing how desperate he sounded but at the moment not caring about his pride. "I promise, I won't hurt you again. It's just that when I found marks made by someone else on you, I just got angry." Naruto stopped struggling but asked instead, "But why would you care, why would it matter to you, Sasuke?" Sasuke lifted his head from resting his cheek on the shorter boy's hair and put a finger under Naruto's chin, tilting the other boy's face so that their eyes were meeting.

"Because Naruto, I don't want anyone else touching you anymore. I only want me touching you." He saw Naruto's brow furrow and a confused expression cross his face, so Sasuke banished what was left of his pride and said,

"Because I love you."


	12. Chapter 8

**Sasuke's POV**

"I love you!" He stated in a forced even tone. He saw Naruto's eyes pop open wide in surprise and just when the blonde was about to say something, he poofed and vanished into thin air.

At first, Sasuke was too surprised to notice what had happened, but when he realized he was still staring blankly at the spot Naruto had been a few seconds ago, with his arms wrapped around nothing, he felt his temper boiling. He felt really damned stupid for being tricked like that and angry that Naruto had lied to him when he said he wasn't going to run away anymore.

But Sasuke DID know that Naruto must've still been somewhere in the hideout's area, because his Sharingan confirmed that when he captured the blonde, it had been the real one, not a Kage Bunshin. And judging by the state of tiredness from Naruto's body, he guessed that he wasn't too far away, if anything, he was probably hiding.

So Sasuke decided to plaster on a fake smirk and projected his voice saying, "Hn, well I guess you are still scared of me, my little Naru. But I still do enjoy a nice game of hide and seek. But since you've deceived me, when I find you, I'm going to have to punish you. Just remember, you brought it upon yourself." At the flare of nervous chakra he sensed, his smirk came more easily as he set out to hunt the sneaky nin out.

**Naruto's POV**

When Naruto heard the bastard say that he was going to 'punish' him, he temporarily lost his cool and lost a little bit control of his chakra. He cursed himself and knew that he was going to have to start moving now if he didn't want to be found. Though still, he was pretty proud of himself for tricking Uchiha Sasuke, the prodigy boy that has always been better. Although after hearing Sasuke mutter "I love you", the desire to escape vanished.

What he saw through his clone's eyes had been real and true and pure. Sasuke was laying his soul out to him, only to figure out he'd been deceived. Naruto was going to come out and apologize, but when he heard what Sasuke was going to do to him, he lost his nerve and started moving.

Even though he was still feeling dizzy from being knocked out and woken too early and from the completely unexpected confession, he still managed to move and hold himself as a ninja. The only major problem was, was that he had no clue where he was going and knew he was going to get himself lost. The underground hideout was just a maze of hallways and Naruto knew he had to get to the stairs and bust out. With that thought, he slowed down a little in his pursuit of stairs.

Did he really want to escape? Finally after hearing Sasuke-teme confess what he'd been dying to hear since he'd realized his own feelings? He knew he wanted to let Sasuke know what he truly felt now, but his body was in survival mode and it was screaming for him to run. Naruto was torn between his heart and common sense. He chewed his bottom lip nervously for a few seconds, with eyes averted to the ground and then made his decision. He'd escape, but then when he was feeling better, he'd let Sasuke come and find him. At least when he had his full mind back and the strength of his body again. His eyes shone with determined light and he nodded his head with grim firmness.

He was about to take off jogging around the next corner he found when he ran into a hard chest. Oh damnit! Naruto thought nervously, He found me! Damnit to hell! Now I doubt I'll ever be able to leave. Not that Naruto really wanted to, though.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone clearing his throat and looked away from the chest that was eye-level with him, and instead of looking into onyx eyes like he expected, he looked into golden snake-like eyes and felt the colour draining from his face with one thought: Oh shit! Orochimaru looked down on him with a frown. When he met golden eyes, he expected them to be full of anger, but light for battle. Instead he found them contradicting the frown on white, thin lips. They were full of sick satisfaction and amusement.

He was about to turn away and run, knowing it was his only chance at survival, considering his sluggish body was too weak to fight, when Orochimaru's hissing voice froze him in place. "So, Naruto-kun, we meet again! How long has it been, a few months, maybe?" When Naruto just stood and looked up to him, not frozen anymore with no more fear in those blue eyes, instead with burning hatred and anger, Orochimaru just laughed, "Well, that's unique. Do you know how many people dare to look at me with that kind of a glare, boy?" When Naruto didn't answer, Orochimaru put a white, long finger under his tan chin and leaned into whisper in the blonde's ear, "Only the ones that end up dead."

Well, that definitely got a reaction out of him. Naruto felt himself stiffen up and was about to fight for his life when he heard a cool, even voice ask, "What are you doing, Orochimaru?" Naruto had never been so grateful to see Sasuke before. Even after all these years, the raven still somehow managed to save his ass.

Orochimaru just gave one last meaningful glare to Naruto and released his chin, chuckling and leisurely turning around, "Now, nothing, Sasuke-kun. Just wondering what to do with the new guest here. Maybe you'd like to take care of him? Or can I? He seems like a fighter, just like you, and you know how much I love to have those types squirming under me, don't you, Sasuke-kun?" The snake-sannin asked, still chuckling. But Sasuke didn't seem amused, if anything his face hardened further with a suppressed rage that made Naruto slightly frightened again. Sasuke's tone was a complete contradiction to his face though, it was cold while saying, "Didn't you say that I should get rid of the Konoha shinobi, and take any prisoners I thought suitable?" Orochimaru looked mockingly thoughtful before drawing out, "I recall telling Kabuto to mention something like that to you, yes." "Well Naruto is a person I thought would be a beneficial prisoner. Now, anymore questions?" With a shake of the head and an amused smirk, Orochimaru said, "No, but please do remember that you are speaking to your sensei, Sasuke-kun. And sensei's deserve a little more respect than that."

Naruto only heard Sasuke let out a trademark hn that would piss anyone off, but Orochimaru just laughed unpleasantly, "I'll take that as an of course then, Orochimaru-sama. And by the way, Sasuke-kun, we don't usually allow prisoners to run around freely like you allow Naruto-kun. I hope you understand that it's not some playground here, otherwise I might just have to lock him up myself, and use MY methods to get information out of him." Sasuke just sent him a glare that could burn holes through anyone's skull and grabbed Naruto's wrist roughly and dragged him roughly through the maze of hallways and corridors.

When they were out of hearing range, he was surprised when Sasuke yanked him up close, and then pinned his arms to a random stone wall. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Do you know what he would've done if I hadn't been there to save your sorry ass?" Sasuke hissed close to his face.

Now, with Naruto being his old self again, he wasn't scared, just angry at the treatment but noticed the true beauty of the pretty pissed off Uchiha. He was so captivated with looking at Sasuke that he didn't realize he was staring until Sasuke's furious expression softened, but then turned into a smirk, "Well, with you being so submissive and quiet, I guess I can punish you now."

That most definitely snapped the jinchuuriki out of his daze and glared at Sasuke asking in a steely voice, "And what exactly is my damned punishment? You know, you bastard, I'm not a child, and if anything _especially not _yours!" It only made Sasuke's smirk spread wider, "Well, if you want an adult punishment, then allow me to give you one, one that will show you just how much _you are_ mine." And with that, Sasuke roughly smashed his lips onto the shocked boy's ones.


	13. Chapter 9

**Naruto's POV**

When I felt Sasuke roughly smash his lips against mine, I was shocked. And I was also full of new understanding. So that's what adult punishment was, I have a pretty good idea now. It kind of scares me though.

I felt myself violently jerk when the aggressive raven bit my lip roughly, drawing out blood. I yelped a little and the asshole took advantage and shoved his tongue in my mouth. With the rough treatment, and lack of being dominant, I didn't want it to feel good, his sweet tongue quickly but thoroughly exploring every part of my wet mouth. But when the wondrous muscle rubbed lightly on the roof of my mouth, I instantly melted and felt my eyes drop close, losing contact with the fierce, burning coal eyes of my partner. Sasuke then massaged his tongue onto mine, trying to pick up a battle for dominance, but I didn't know what to do and felt it going a bit too fast for my liking so I bit on his tongue, harder than I really wanted to and instantly felt guilty when I tasted blood in my mouth.

Well, at least he gave me the reaction I wanted.

He quickly took his invading tongue out of my mouth and separated himself from me, still holding my wrists down, to glare at me. The glare made me shrink back and regret what I'd done. I knew that I was screwed now and I was scared, because judging from size and muscle power, and my lack of chakra, I knew he was going to top me. And I knew he wasn't going to do it as gently as Sai so I started squirming in his steel grip.

When he tightened his hands around my wrists again, I stopped and said meekly, looking into his eyes, "I'm sorry, I'll do anything you want, just not that... please." The glare didn't lose its intensity, instead dared me to look away while Sasuke said, "Like hell I'm listening to that. Remember Naruto, you deceived me when I told you how much I loved you. Since you obviously didn't believe my words, I'm going to have to show you with my body. And anyway," His voice dropped down to a husky whisper, as he licked the shell of my ear and then bit the lobe, "You still need your punishment, don't you?"

I felt my eyes widen in shock and tried to struggle when he growled out, "If you don't stop struggling, I'm going to have no choice other than to take you roughly. And I want to share this with you... nicely, and properly express the undying hold you have on me, my sweet koi."

I felt myself turn instantly from a tight nervous bundle, to complete mush at those words, and in a gutsy mood, said lowly back, "Then show me, and let me leave this fear all behind, and all this hate and sorrow." Now it was Sasuke's turn to stiffen. When I felt him tense, I feared I said the wrong thing. But when he caught my gaze, all I saw was... happiness? True happiness. For the first time in a long time, it brought me true happiness too. And it made me joyous that I could finally feel a positive emotion towards the one I love.

He didn't say any words as he gently released my wrists, and started walking ahead of me, with a shake of his head indicating me to follow. Did those words I said really make him trust me that much more? I was stunned frozen, looking at his back. When he noticed I wasn't following, he stopped walking, and he turned to look at me, asking, "What's the matter?" Suspicion dawned in black eyes, "Please tell me you're not trying to escape AGAIN!" He ground out, frustration evident. I didn't want the spell to be broken. I didn't want my rational mind to come back and remind me just what situation I was in and that I should be scared. So I did what first came to mind, I ran up to him and kissed him, it was quick and soft, but I hoped it got my message across, that I wasn't going to be running anymore.

I didn't say anything, just looked up to him with expressive blue eyes, that promised him that I wasn't going to run from him anymore. With that, his face softened into another breath-taking smile. Damn, the bastard really should smile more often, he'd have girls AND straight men running after his ass if he'd loosen up.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Sasuke pick me up bridal style, and start walking down the too-looking alike hallways. At first I struggled and told him to put me down, that I wasn't some damned girl, even if I would be bottom. He ignored me until I mentioned that he'd top, and then looked at me with happy eyes and a soft face that got my big mouth to shut-up. The whole way down I stared at his face, which became even more handsome with the serene expression that no-one had probably ever seen before.

I didn't even realize that we were in the room until he dropped me gently on his soft bed, I'd been so caught up in the spell. But when I felt my head hit the pillows, I felt fear creep up me again. I was nervous, even more so with Sai and I thought that he'd been Sasuke. Now I was going to make love with the real one, and I suddenly felt too nervous. When the Uchiha came up to the bed slowly, after locking the heavy, wooden door, he noticed my face and crawled onto the bed, straddling my hips and placing two pale, heavy hands on either side of my head.

He breathed, "What's wrong?" across my face while planting butterfly kisses all over it. I shook my head and said, "Please, just hurry..." He stopped kissing my face and looked me in the eyes for three seconds before sweeping in and catching my lips hungrily. The kiss was hungry and heated, and distracted me from my dilemma enough to allow me to kiss him awkwardly back as best as I could. He at least was satisfied and left my lips, to strip me of my jacket and t-shirt, since the room all of a sudden became too hot. He then took off his white obi and instead of returning to my lips, he decided to attack my neck with a hungry, set mouth.

It was so much more burning than with Sai, it had that fire that had been missing and it made me arch into Sasuke, wanting more. He was sucking and biting firmly along my jaw line, not teasing with licks and nips, just biting and sucking. He did that for five different places along my jaw, and I knew I was going to have some major blaring hickeys when I woke up. O well, I thought dazedly, I'll get mad at him tomorrow.

When he moved from my jaw to my neck, he growled fiercely, almost animalistically and most definitely possessively. I looked down from the ceiling to see what his problem was but saw him try and glare the already fading marks on my neck off even faster. He then looked up at me with angry possessive eyes and snarled, "If you ever let _anyone_ else do this to you, other than me, then I will kill that person." In his eyes, I saw it was no joke, and was about to retort something back when he sunk hard, white teeth into my neck viciously.

My half-lidded eyes popped open for the third time that day, but this time I let out a silent scream. It was most definitely a painful pleasure. More pain than pleasure but not completely horrible. And the stupid bastard still hadn't taken his teeth out yet.

He held on like an animal would do with his prey, and didn't let go for another few moments. When he let go, the juncture of my neck was bleeding and he was sucking and licking the blood away like a vampire. I was honestly about to question his humanity and yell at him when he repeated the same action again, one spot lower. This time, I had tears coming out of my eyes. He sucked again in apology but then looked back from my neck, and I could see the satisfaction in his eyes. "Now," he whispered huskily, "You won't ever have anyone else's mark on you other than mine." "Sasuke, you bastard, you don't have to be so damned possesive about it, jerk!" I hissed in pain. He just smirked and replied, "Oh yes I do." I tried to glare at him but he instead turned to my collarbone, and marked that in three places too.

It was definitely less painful and didn't draw blood, but I felt he was too obsessed with marking.

I knew my voice was already husky and moaning, so I used that to my advantage and put my pride away and begged, "Sasuke," moan, "Can you please stop teasing? I need you now!" I was surprised I didn't stutter, I was nervous as hell despite the intense pleasure coursing through my body, the result of his heated mouth and fingers on my bare upper body. When he froze, I wondered if I did the right thing, but after I heard him moan long and low, I felt my half-hard cock hardening completely and knew that I had done well.

He surprised me when he lined our both, still cloth-covered, hard erections up, and then press hard into my body, grinding intensely and with great need. The sensation sent a wave of heat up my body and I couldn't help but moan out load, having faint satisfaction in hearing him growl his pleasure out too. He kept up the frantic grinding, sending the much-needed, pleasurable sparks that I didn't experience with Sai through my whole body, making my mind go hazy and my eyes probably glaze over with lust. He was panting and I was just letting out little moans now, trying to hold myself back for the sake of the little dignity I had left. He obviously wasn't pleased with that and immediately latched onto my right nipple.

The movement shocked me and sent new alertness through my mind with the doubled pleasured sensations, making me arch into his mouth and up into his erection, eliciting another delicious half moan half growl, and bearing a scream from me. With the heated pleasure racking my body, I didn't care anymore about pride or dignity. I just wanted to make him feel as I great as I currently did, and tried to figure out how to do that with a soft gasp as he gave a hard bite to my nipple and moved to lavish and suck the left one into equal perkiness.

I allowed him to suck it until he was satisfied and thoroughly distracted before I flipped him over and pressed myself against his hard body, a shock of pleasure going through both our bodies at the meeting of our naked, hot chests. I kissed him thoroughly, still allowing him dominance because I wanted this night to be for him, and the idea of submissiveness was growing on me. But I still wanted to pleasure him so I disconnected our tongues, only a string of saliva connecting our mouths before I quickly and awkwardly attached myself onto his neck.

"Naruto, what the hel-" I cut him off as I lightly nipped his neck and awkwardly placed my hand on top of the large bulge in his pants. "Naruto," he growled with a lust filled needy voice, matching his blazing eyes, "You better hurry and do what you're going to do, because once my control *pant* breaks, I won't hold back any *groan* more." I felt myself shiver at those words and his seductive voice, not daring to look into his beautiful face for fear that I'd lose my original intention. So with one final parting kiss on the one faint red mark I left on his neck, I detoured myself down so that I was face to face with the gigantic bulge in his pants. I felt myself gulp nervously, not knowing what to do, before I let instinct take over quickly, because I could instinctively sense the needy impatience radiating off of him.

I slid the purple belt from his waist and then allowed the more animalistic side Kyuubi brought out in me take over and felt myself gain a predatory look in my face. I quickly yanked both the black pants and boxers down at the same time and quickly, without hesitation, took his long, thick length into my mouth halfway.

I could hear his surprised gasp quickly turn into a long moan, driving my animalistic senses wild. Without teasing, I started to quickly move my head up and down on his length, taking him in as much as I could while rolling his balls in my right hand. The pants, groans, moans and growls from him drove me on faster, consuming even more of him into my mouth, tasting and spreading the beads of pre-cum onto his wonderful length. At one particular growl, I had to look up into his eyes, and moaned loudly around his length causing him to shudder at the vibrations coursing through him, but never losing eye contact with me. His black eyes were smouldering with lust, need and passion. His cheeks stained with a barely perceptible blush, but with my sharpened senses, I easily detected it. His beautiful jet black bangs were plastered to his forehead with sweat, brow furrowed in pleasure and wonderful mouth open and panting. I moaned again and he lost it, quickly flipping our positions.

I was shocked straight out of my predatory side but quickly returned to my submissive state when he shoved his tongue in my mouth, without even our lips meeting first. He furiously worked over my mouth while both hands were fumbling with trying to pull my pants down. All I could do was lie back, moan and cling desperately to his neck, any trace of fear gone as lust and love took over.

Any fear of the obsessive, angry side of Sasuke was gone, because it was replaced with the intense love for this side of Sasuke, the passionate, needy but still loving-in-his-own-kinda-demented-way side of him. I didn't even want to battle with him anymore, and allowed him to dominate me, actually enjoying even though I never thought I would and never would admit it to anyone outside our own sick, twisted dimension.

I felt my eyes close when he released my mouth to better work on my pants, and I felt myself hiss as my erection was exposed to cool air. I screwed my eyes shut and knew my face was probably impossibly red with embarrassment as I let go of his neck, in attempt to cover myself up from pure instinct. I heard and felt him growl out in warning as he pressed against my body and pinned my wrists above my head easily, because I wasn't too resistant in the first place, just embarrassed. I opened my eyes but turned my head to the side, in shame of my weak and cowardly actions. He still had a hold on my wrists as his rumbling voice whispered in my ear, "Naruto, look at me. Don't hide yourself from me anymore, please." I felt surprised, I just couldn't get used to hearing Uchiha Sasuke say please... it just sounded too foreign to my ears.

Since he threw his pride away for me, another thing I'd never think he'd do, I looked at him, and felt all my worries go down the drain. In those eyes was undying love that was barely perceptible over the lusting need he had before. So, since he bore his soul out to me again, even though I could've easily deceived him like last time, I knew I'd give myself to him for sure. So, still keeping eye contact, I mustered up whatever coherency I had left and said in a husky voice, "I won't hide anymore, Sasuke, I promise for real this time. So..." I flipped him again, surprising him and whispered in his ear before he had a chance to speak, "Take me, naturally. No preparation. Have all of me and only all of me."

Before I could chicken myself out of this, I placed my palms firmly on his toned, pale chest, absently admiring the feel of it under my fingers, and thrust myself down on his hard, huge length all at once. The pain was so burning that I threw my head back and screamed. I figured if I'd do it all in one shot, like ripping off a bandage, it would hurt less. But I sure as hell was wrong about that. Since Sasuke seemed to be enjoying it judging by his closed eyes and low moans of pleasure, I didn't want to ruin it my making him feel guilty about the pain I was in so I bit my lip to hold back any sobs and tried to think of something else so that I could hold those damned tears back. Though it was hard.

Sasuke was definitely bigger than Sai, and I couldn't help but let a few tears roll down my whiskered cheeks, hoping that Sasuke still had his eyes closed. "Naruto?" I heard him ask in a pleasure-filled but concerned voice. So I just shook my head, not trusting myself with words, and let my bangs fall and cover my eyes. He didn't push the matter, he just lay down very still so I could adjust.

Then I felt guilty. I knew it must be horrible for him to be lying so still while being sheathed to the hilt in someone. Judging by how Sasuke's erection twitched inside of me, it was taking all the young raven's self-control to just lay still. The pain resided to just a dull throb so I experimentally rolled my hips, and moaned out in pleasure when I felt the familiar sparks of pleasure shoot up my spine when I recognized that my prostate had been hit.

Apparently that little movement and that moan snapped the very delicate hold Sasuke had on his self-control and with an animalistic snarl slash growl, flipped me over, threw my legs over his shoulders, held on my hips with a bruising hold and began pounding into me.

I expected to be yelling in agony, but on the first hit, my prostate was struck and instead of yelling, I was screaming in pleasure, which only drove the irrational, rare side of Sasuke on, going at speeds I never thought possible. But I didn't mind, the pleasure was mind blowing. The smell of sex, the sounds of skin hitting skin repeatedly and impossibly quick made me lose any concept I had of pain, I faintly wondered if my screams and his growls could be heard by everyone in the hide-out. The thought was driven away by a particularly hard thrust and harsh bite to the neck.

Sasuke obviously sensed I wasn't paying attention and wasn't too pleased judging by the way he still held onto my neck. I couldn't even manage to gasp out for him to let go, I was too lost. He had my full attention, and to prove it, I screamed his name as best as I could and held tightly onto jet-black spikes. The bite turned into non-stop sucking, the growls and groans easily felt by my skin and heard by my oversensitive ears. He kept on pounding into me with such heat, I felt near ready to explode. He, too felt I was about to topple over the edge, so he quickly removed himself from my heat and flipped me over onto my stomach.

He didn't even allow me to get onto my hands and knees before he thrust back into me with a harsh whisper of my name, and resumed the animalistic thrusting, neither of us even thinking about trying to make this last longer, only wanting to bring each other to completion, and become one as much as we possibly could. He reattached himself to the unmarked side of my neck, and soon made sure that there was a blaring mark there, for everyone to see what was his.

Normally I would've protested, but in all honestly, it only turned me on more. The friction was becoming unbearable for the both of us, I sensed because the thrusts were losing rhythm, and as we were both about to topple over to the edge of complete, blinding pleasure, he removed his mouth and snarled in my ear, "If you ever, and I mean _EVER_ let anyone see you like this again, I'll kill that person and just have to lock you up where I could have you all to myself." "No," I panted, "No-one else but you, I'll belong to you!" The words made him growl, and with one last harsh thrust, we came at the same time, me screaming his name and him roaring mine. He then collapsed on top of me. I didn't even care. I was too lost in post-orgasmic bliss and I could faintly feel him riding out the orgasm with shallow thrusts. When he stopped, he just lay panting into my neck, I could feel that his eyes were closed on my skin.

The feeling of his hot breath on my cooling skin made me shiver. We stayed in that position for God knows how long before he mustered up some barely non-existent strength and pulled out. I whimpered at the loss but still never had felt so complete and satisfied in my whole life. When he pulled me so that I was laying on his chest, one hand stroking my sweaty hair and the other wrapped possessively around my waist, I never felt so joy-filled as I felt then. I had to express myself, so I whispered into his now steadily rising chest,

"Sasuke, I love you."


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLZ READ!

Hi readers!(if I still have any!) I'm SO sorry I haven't been updating lately, I have a HUGE project going on right now and am still working on it. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update but I'll try as soon as I can. Hope you all can forgive me!


	15. Chapter 10

**Sasuke's POV**

"Sasuke, I love you."

When I heard him mutter those words, I was so… happy, joyful, those words didn't even describe it. I finally got what I wanted and only had to achieve a few more goals until I could have everything I needed.

The hand that was stroking his hair, I placed along his shoulders and hauled him on-top of me and squeezed so tightly. "Naruto," I whispered in an almost non-perceptible voice in his ear. I got a shiver in response and squeezed him even tighter. "I love you too."

I felt him relax completely in my arms and heard him whisper back, "I know."

I smiled and nuzzled his hair, completely lost in who I currently am, and only feeling emotions of the person I was. He truly _did_ bring down all barriers. I completely forgot where I was, the reason I was here. The only thing that mattered was this amazing beauty in my arms.

Sure, he wasn't the most gorgeous person you'd see, he was cute, adorable, but he wasn't perfect. It was on the inside what I was truly in love with.

The dream allowed me to look in his soul, I mused to myself. Now that I'm thinking of it clearly, you couldn't also only feel the surfaced emotions in that dream, you could also feel the deeply buried ones, and memories. Everything that made Naruto… Naruto. And this recent, erotic experience only helped me realize it.

I was snapped out of my musing when I heard a soft snoring and chuckled. I can't remember the last time I've ever chuckled good naturedly. "You really do bring out the best in me…" A nagging voice in the back of my mind screamed, "This isn't the best, THIS IS WEAKNESS! DESTROY IT BEFORE IT CONSUMES YOU!" I shook my head and ignored it, though I still knew it would be nagging me later, and I might actually consider it.

But this love-making, it cast both of us under a spell. Though the whole thing was animalistic and rough, it was also passionate, and completely fulfilling. At Orochimaru's compound, he'd had plenty of sluts and ho's prancing around him, and who was he to deny them. Sure he got satisfaction out of them, but it never felt like this. But then again, Naruto's definitely not a slut or ho, and never will be, I thought, tightening my grip on him.

I can actually understand why he fell asleep so quickly, our experience together took a lot out of me too. I nuzzled the top of his hair once more, smiling when I felt him lean even more in towards me and drifted off, to the first nightmare-free sleep I've had in a long time.

**Naruto's POV**

I woke up dazedly, but well rested and a little confused. Why was my damned pillow moving… AND WHY THE HELL WAS I NAKED?!

I snapped my eyes open and almost fell off the bed, if it weren't for the strong arms holding me firmly. I looked up sharply and noticed it was Sasuke.

With seeing his face, memories came flooding back, leaving me in an odd calm and understanding. He was still asleep, obviously a heavy sleeper. Huh? How odd, I always figured the uptight bastard would wake at any movement or sound. Though the insult was thought lovingly.

What we shared calmed me down a lot for some odd reason and I was feeling… complete, not alone. Completely and simply content. Something I'd never felt before. It was an amazing feeling, the sheer simplicity of complete contentness, that I kinda really wanted to cry. But then again, I was never really alone after my twelfth birthday, I thought grinning and snuggling into the pale, hard chest, closing my eyes.

Team seven definitely changed that. Sasuke changed that, gave me a reason to live, if only for having a stupid bastard rival to compete against, it still made me feel happy and not alone anymore. And Kakashi-sensei, and Sakura-chan, then the rest of rookie nine… and baa-chan… and Konoha…. My eyes popped open and I had to control myself from sharply sitting up.

Frickin hell!

How could I have forgotten about all of them?! They must be worried shitless.

Damnit, damnit.

This was never supposed to happen, maybe I could convince Sasuke to just let me go, even for a little bit… "Are you stupid?" Asked a little voice in my head. Well obviously, yes I replied to it sarcastically, finding myself even stupider for talking to myself. "Do you really think he's gonna let you go?" Well, he might… "You really must be dumb! Just because he was acting all gentle and completely opposite from the boy of a few hours ago, doesn't mean he's not gonna go completely insane again once you even suggest leaving. Be smart kid, you know what you have to do." My eyes widened…

I'm going to have to run away.

Again.

This time though not out of cowardice, definitely not, though the asshole voice in my head was laughing at how foolishly I was trying to trick myself.

Whatever.

I looked up into Sasuke's sleeping face and felt my chest constrict and guilt flood over me. He looked so peaceful and content, I really don't wanna leave him alone… but I have so many responsibilities back home, and he's definitely not gonna come back any time soon. Even though I was begging myself to listen to the part that was screaming at me to stay, that I promised him I would, I knew I should listen to the rational side that said that I had a family waiting at home for me and that they were all probably worried sick.

"Anyway," the voice started up again, "He did leave you so unexpectedly, and heartbroken, maybe you should show him just how it feels." I swallowed and made my decision.

I also had to make sure Sakura-chan and Sai were ok from when Sasuke attacked them. I felt a pang in my chest. He _did_ really attack them, hell, he probably would've killed them if they'd have gotten in the way too much.

With a mind made up and set in steel, I took one last glance at the peaceful face of Uchiha Sasuke, trying to ignore the panging guilt, and wiggled out of his arms, very carefully though, and immediately placed a clone in my place, giving him a message to give to Sasuke when the raven woke up.

I tip-toed away, got dressed and quickly, but silently, made my way out the hideout, thankful it was sleeping hours and no-one was up, except for a few crappy guards, but I quickly knocked them out.

I felt lost, but made my way to the forests to take some coverage, heading in a direction I thought I sensed a town was nearby, trying to ignore the little premonition whispering that this wasn't going to end as smoothly as I would've preferred_._


	16. Chapter 11

**Sasuke's POV**

I slowly woke up, feeling completely sated. At first, I didn't quite understand why, but then memories of last night flooded through me and I felt myself smirk, eyes still closed. I reached my arm to the other side of the bed, expecting to feel another body there, but frowned when there was nothing but cold air.

I slowly opened my eyes… and saw red.

HE WAS GONE!

At first I thought that Naruto might've gone to freshen up a bit but then realized that he was probably too much of a chicken shit to go alone. I then noticed the lack of the blonde's clothes and realized Naruto's bag was gone as well. I growled low in my chest and hopped out the bed, glaring around the room with Sharingan activated in all my naked glory. When I realized he was truly gone and that this wasn't some trick, I hastily tugged on the loose-fitting black pants I always wore and walked with brisk steps to Karin's room.

I didn't waste time knocking politely, I pounded on the damned door insistently. I faintly heard her yell to shut the hell up, but the blood roaring in my ears didn't register it completely. She finally opened the door, and when she noticed my lack of dress, blushed and leered at me. "Well, finally come to your senses have you?" She purred seductively, "Well good! I knew your little boy-toy wouldn't be enough to sate your need, what you want is a real women." She immediately clung onto me, squishing her breasts against my naked abdomen.

I pushed her away harshly and she landed on her butt. "Stop your stupid chattering. Naruto escaped and you're going to track him down for me." She glared up at me from her place on the floor, a blush still painting her cheeks and asked, "Why the hell should I help you?! Don't fucking boss me around like that!" She stood up and turned her head away from me with a pout, arms crossed over her ample chest.

I rolled my eyes and leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "If you help me, I'll do you any favours." She dropped her frown and stuttered, "A-a-anything?" I breathed, "Anything." "Fine, but take back your word and I WILL make you pay." With that she uncrossed her arms and looked up at me. She blushed again and snarled at me, "And put your fucking clothes on!" I smirked and made my way back to my room through the dimly lit hallways. "Meet me in front of the base in fifteen." All I got in a reply was a humph and a slammed door, but I smirked victoriously.

Just you wait. Naruto…

**Naruto's POV**

I was making my way through the forest and frowned and looked up at the sky. Damn, the sun's already setting, I'm not going to be able to go much longer now. I sped up. I had to get to the town soon. I sensed it, but wasn't sure how far away it was, and I had to get there before Sasuke found me. I shivered at the thought of him finding me alone, but quickly got over it and slapped myself for taking on such a cowardly front again. I can kick his pale ass anytime, any day. I should still get to the town quick though, he might already be awake.

I thought about the quickest ways to travel and then looked up at the trees. Should I…? I don't think I have enough chakra though. I'll most definitely break something if I fall. I kept my fast pace up and bit my lip. I still have enough reserves to be running this fast though, ah, to hell with it. I gathered chakra in my feet and jumped up onto the lowest, sturdiest branch and kept up my fast pace, going branch to branch.

I snickered to myself after twenty minutes of tree-traveling. What the hell was I worrying myself over, I'm doing perfectly fine. Everything will turn out fine. I'll return to Konoha, see Sakura-chan and Sai-bastard and they'll be perfectly fine. I'll go back and show everyone I'm not dead and then we'll get a new team set-up to find the other pale bastard and drag his ass back home where it belongs. I grinned at the perfection of my plan and got momentarily distracted when I noticed the bright lights of the city against the early twilight of the sky. I almost whooped in triumph when I stumbled over a protruding branch in the one I just landed on and found myself free-falling. "Shit!" I yelled and tried to recover by putting my feet beneath me.

Dumbass move.

I ended up not landing in the balls of my feet and put more pressure in my left leg, feeling my knee-cap pop and ankle shatter.

Then all was still.

I still had a lot of adrenaline coursing through me so I couldn't feel the pain and tried to stand up.

Ah! There's the pain.

With an agonized yell, I landed on my ass and rolled up my pant leg.

Another dumbass move.

It put more pressure on my leg, making me grit my teeth to prevent another yell and I unrolled it. My whole leg felt like it was on fire from the searing pain of broken ankle and dislocated knee. I took a kunai and ripped through my pant leg, ignoring the fact that I was going to have to buy yet another pair of pants, and felt the pain come even worse from the sight of my left leg.

My ankle was flopping uselessly like it wasn't even part of my body and my knee just looked disgusting. Other than that, nothing, not even a scratch.

Wow… how lucky.

I grit my teeth and concentrated on allowing Kyuubi's healing chakra to flow to my shattered ankle, knowing that I was just going to have to suck it up and pop my knee back in myself. When I couldn't feel the stupid foxes chakra, I wanted to scream. My leg was frikin killing me and that damned fox just sits on his lazy ass and does nothing. I concentrated, trying not to focus on pain and found myself in Kyuubi's den.

I beckoned to the fox very rudely to which he responded with a ferocious growl. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT STUPID HUMAN!" "I think you should know fucking fox!" I was in too much pain and anger to even be scared, "Heal me so I can actually walk!" It was silent… then he heard a dark, evil chuckle, "I CAN'T, DON'T ASK ME WHY, I JUST CAN'T. THOUGH I THINK I MIGHT KNOW WHY." "OK, so are you going to tell me?" "IT WAS WHAT YOU DID WITH THAT FUCKING UCHIHA BRAT. HIS DARK CHAKRA MIXED WITH MY OWN DOESN'T GO WELL. I NEVER LIKED THAT PISSY CLAN ANYWAY, NOW YOU KNOW WHY." I swear I could feel the question mark above my head. The fox growled and bellowed, "THE CLAN BLOOD ALWAYS SUPPRESSED MY POWER. WHEN YOU LET HIM BUTT-FUCK YOU, YOU LET HIM CUM IN YOU. CHAKRA IS LACED IN ALL BODILY FLUIDS." Realization dawned on me and I was about to say something else when the fox roared, "NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" And I was back outside in a world of pain.

Damnit, damnit! I growled to myself. Sasuke always screwed everything up! Even in our genin days, he would always beat me in everything, then insult me, then take away the pride of my accomplishments. Then he made me look like an idiot, running after him to stop him from going to Orochimaru and now… this! All that damned bastard ever did was cause me grief!

"Why in the hell did I want to bring him home again?" I snarled to myself from my position still on the ground. Deep down I knew why but right now I was angry and in pain and frustrated beyond comprehension. Might as well get me even more angry and in pain while I'm at it, I thought. I grabbed my thigh with my right hand and my calve with my left. I took a deep breath and then as quickly as I could, popped my knee back into place. I screamed in agony and fell so that I was lying face-up, now facing the complete night sky.

I gasped in some air and dragged myself over to my bag, ignoring my screwed up leg, taking some relief in the fact that my knee was fine again. When I got my bag, I then crawled over to the bushes to look for and improv crutch for myself.

I found a sturdy branch that reached just above my shoulder and leaned heavily against it. I pushed myself up slowly and staggered a little under the weight of my bag. As I stood there panting, leaning against the branch, I turned my head to the town that was at least 2,000 kilometres ahead and sighed, making my way slowly but steadily down the steep hill, hoping that I'd get there before Sasuke came and found me.


	17. Chapter 12

**Sasuke's POV**

I briskly made my way back to my room down the dimly-lit hallways. On the way there I gave a quick knock on Kabuto's door. He opened it up, looking groggily up at me and sneered.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Do you know what time it is?" He spat. I just glared at him and demanded he listen. He looked about ready to retort something but I growled at him, lowly and menacingly. I didn't dwell too much on the fact that I wasn't acting like myself at all, too happy that he just shut up in the first place. "I'm going out for awhile, and so is Karin. If Orochimaru asks where, tell him I didn't disclose the location with you." He looked suspiciously up at me and asked "What are you doing?" I glared harder and realization dawned on his face, he smirked and asked mockingly, "Oh Sasuke-kun, did you lose your precious little prisoner? He _did_ run away right? Well you know Orochimaru-sama isn't going to be too pleased with that. You also know the punishment for prisoners right? Orochimaru-sama's just going to be thrilled when he finds out--"

I cut him off by holding his throat in a choke-hold and lifting him eye-level with me. I ignored his squirming and gasping and snarled in his face, "If you even _dare_ to threaten what is _mine_, I will kill you with no second thought. Everyone else may fear you because you're that bastard's lap-dog, but right now I hold a higher position of power than you and probably could easily get away with keeping you _permanently_ silent." He stopped squirming but looked at me with terrified eyes. It wasn't enough so I got close-up into his face and hissed, "Do I make myself clear?" When he frantically nodded, I dropped him without a care and made my way down the rest of the hall to my chamber.

I didn't bother shutting the door, knowing that all I had to do was throw on my obi and shirt, and I'd be ready.

Five minutes later I arrived to the opening of the base, only to find Karin a few minutes early. When she spotted me, she huffed and said, "You kept me waiting!" I only replied with a flat, "You were early. Can you try and sense him?" She huffed again but closed her eyes in concentration. "Yes, I think I've got him. His chakra is quite huge so he is easy to spot. He's a few kilometres up Northwest." "Good, lead me the way."

She looked like she was about to start a whole rant on how I wasn't boss, but I held up my hand and said, "If you help me without opening that mouth of yours unless I ask you to, I'll grant you two favours." She instantly blushed and asked, "Really?" I leaned into her ear with a fake seductive smirk plastered onto my face and breathed, "_Really_." She shook herself and then pushed me away. "Well what the hell are you doing then, do you want me to help or not?" She sneered returning to her in denial-self.

"Didn't I just make you a deal?" I asked with a frown. She then tensed and looked down, fighting to keep her mouth closed. "Good, now lead the way." I heard her snort but she didn't comment on anything anymore and led the way to Naruto.

You better be waiting for me Naruto… because when I bring you back to me, I'll make sure you stay with me this time, I thought maliciously.

**Naruto's POV**

I made it the first thousand kilometres, but I felt my body steadily tiring from my injury and lack of demon chakra. It already took me at least and hour to get through the first half of the journey and it left me tired, sweaty and bruised from the times I fell. My ankle was throbbing even more now with the pressure I put on it when I fell the first few times and it was still dangling uselessly.

I groaned in pain and couldn't stop myself from sitting on the now (thankfully) flat land. It was quite bushy around the path to the small town, and for the first half of the trek rocky and hilly. Now It was flat and even. I felt immensely grateful that that part of the journey was over. Though I still groaned again at the thought of having to go another thousand kilometres. And Sasuke might be able to catch me.

With that thought, I became more alert to my surroundings. I tensed up when I felt two chakras coming his way. One familiar and the other not. I guessed it to be Sasuke and that other girl he met when Sasuke first encountered me.

Shit! I am royally screwed. No way in hell would I be able to outrun them. I was too weak and injured. I then closed my eyes and concentrated on how much chakra was left in my reserves. I still have enough for one more desperate plan… I just hope it will work.

**Sasuke's POV**

We were a few thousand kilometres into the trip when Karin stopped on a branch.

"Something wrong?" I briefly asked, successfully keeping the annoyance out of my voice. "No," she replied, "It's just that I'm starting to feel more chakras in that general direction." She opened her eyes and looked up at me, "Do you still want to keep going?" "Of course," I replied, meeting her gaze briefly, "We can easily handle any damned nuisances that get in our way." She looked forward again and with a brief, "Hai," we made our way forward again in silence.

We kept on going until we were thirty metres away from the chakras that Karin was sensing and hid our presence. Just as I suspected, there was the pink head of Sakura and the dark head of my emotionally stunted replacement. My replacement was kneeling in front of Naruto, with an arm around his waist and the other holding his leg.

I grit my teeth on a growl, immediately sensing my own chakra to become more ferocious and possessive. Karin glanced at me sharply and whispered lowly, "Get it together or they'll be able to sense us!" I took a few calming breaths and analyzed the scene in front of me again. This time I noticed Naruto's expression was one of pain and then noticed the unnatural angle that his ankle hung at, and winced.

It looked like he shattered it completely. I then saw Sakura bend towards Naruto with a soft green glow emitting from her hands and place it lightly on his ankle. Naruto then yelped and grit his teeth. When she was about five minutes into the healing, I decided to make my presence known.

I leapt forward and in one swoop was standing in front of the three of them. Sakura's expression was one of shock and surprise, Sai was expressionless and surprisingly, so was Naruto's.

I calmed myself and said evenly, "I'm here to take back what I came here for. If you would kindly hand Naruto over to me without any trouble, it would make it less painful for all of you."

That was when Sakura's expression changed into that of steely determination, and she didn't look like the weak girl who always sought after my attention, she turned into such a grown, strong woman that I had to do a double take, but quickly recovered.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I can't give Naruto over to you without a fight. He belongs in Konoha, with the rest of his friends." Her expression softened into one of sadness, "Just as you do." I scoffed at her, "Konoha and _'friends'_ isn't what I need. Those two things are meer hindrances. What I need is that blonde shinobi you have there and then I'll be back on my way." Naruto didn't jump in as I expected him to but his expression became pissed off, which I smirked briefly at before I turned back to Sakura, whose expression hardened again. "Then you'll have to go through me."

I smirked at her again, and said, "Easy enough." She ran towards me, with chakra visibly gathering in her fist. As I was about to activate my Bloodline Limit and block her careless attack, she poofed into thin air. I was caught off guard, and immediately became pissed when I realized this was another foolish trick. With Sharingan activated and a deadly expression on my face, I faced Naruto and Sai, and realized that those two were clones as well, who poofed away seconds later. I then turned my deadly glare on Karin and she gulped and literally took a step back, her expression terrified. "How. The_ Hell_. Do. You. Make. Such a careless stupid mistake?!" I ground out through clenched teeth. "I-I…. I'm sorry I didn't know! I-I was just tired, a-and didn't pay enough attention." She rushed the last bit of the sentence, averting her eyes and backing against a tree when I took three more steps towards her. "Bullshit! I ask you to do a job, you do it correctly. NOW FIND ME NARUTO!" I roared.

She cried out lots of apologies and then whimpered for me to follow her. My chakra was giving off how furious I was, judging by the way the wind was rustling around me and leaves were flying. I was just really pissed and needed Naruto right now!

Oh he was going to be in for some serious shit. I swear, I'm going to bind him down!

**Naruto's POV**

I only had fifty metres to go when I sensed that Sasuke's stalled chakra was moving again, and at a fast pace.

I felt his fury all the way from here and in desperation pathetically started limping on my broken ankle to move faster. It hurt like hell but it did work in getting me there faster. I just need to get to the gates, I thought, then I'll be safe. Feeling his rapidly approaching chakra, I ran the best I could with my shattered ankle, ignoring the searing pain shooting through it.

I sighed when the village gate's guards saw me and started rushing towards me, concern in their expressions. I limped best I could to them and when they got to me, collapsed into the tallest one's arms and said through panting breaths, "Get me through the village gates and call your best guards, please help me!" I knew how pathetic I sounded but I felt really scared for my life.

Without hesitation, the tall guy swooped me onto his back while his shorter companion called for more guards to the village gate. We were almost through when I heard Sasuke's deep voice whisper to us from close behind,

"I think you've got something there that belongs to me. Give him to me without hesitation, and there won't be any problems. Fight against my will…" I felt the cool steel of his sword against the side of my neck as he positioned it at the base of the guard's neck the was holding me,

"…and you die."


	18. Chapter 13

**Naruto's POV**

I felt the cool blade of Sasuke's sword lightly graze my neck as he positioned it in the front of the tall guard's neck that was currently holding me on his back. I shivered at the close proximity of our bodies, but soon the shiver of pleasure turned into one of anger.

He was acting completely caveman-like and I sure as hell wasn't going to be damned cavewoman.

I still gathered my thoughts and composed myself. I couldn't let this obviously nice guard get killed just over me. And if this guard got killed, the other guards would fight, resulting in various deaths and me getting captured anyway in the weakened state that I'm in. So I decided to give myself to him, he was gonna get me anyway, may as well get it over with without the pointless deaths.

I said lowly to the guard, "It's ok, you can let me go." He replied, "Are you sure? He feels extremely deadly." He ignored the obvious added pressure to the blade and how Sasuke stepped up behind me, so that his chest was pressed against my back. I felt a rush of gratefulness to the guard, not expecting it because in this world, it's every man for himself, and any other man would definitely hand me over easily.

I gulped and looked around at the guards in their fighting stances, looking ready to fight and strong. It made me tempted to ask him to help me, but pride and guilt made me whisper reassuringly, "I'll be fine, he won't kill me." I then saw him nod as much as he could with the blade practically choking him, and he gently lowered me on the ground.

I straightened my shoulders and turned around. Instead of meeting Sasuke's lethal, dangerous sharingan eyes, I pushed him away. He wasn't expecting it so I saw him stumble back a few steps. When I felt he was a safe distance away, I looked at his face, not into his eyes, but at his face.

He only showed a flicker of surprise on his features before a second later, they hardened and looked cool and dangerous. "So what, are you going to do? Try and fight me?" He sneered, but then started laughing.

Mockingly so.

I felt my temper spike, but his next words snapped me into realization. "You're weak and broken. And being the good, brave soul you are, I'm sure you wouldn't want any of them," he sneered at them and glared at the guards menacingly, at which some of them stepped back, "to die."

I gave in, and best I could, limped over to him, surrendering momentarily, but I most definitely was going to fight as soon as I was healed and at full strength. I hated to admit it, but I think I am going to need any chakra I can find to fight the bastard, he looks way too strong.

As soon as I reached him, his glare turned into a smirk and I looked into his eyes.

He buried his anger, though a hint of it was still shining through, and had a look of triumph, before sadness briefly flashed (making my heart clench) and then they went flat.

He picked me up, bridal style, and for once I didn't say anything, the sadness that I saw in his eyes shutting my mouth up. Before he turned back to the guards, he composed himself and put on a smirking/glaring face and said in a voice full of mock-respect, "And evening to you, gentlemen." And jumped into the trees, Karin following closely behind.

When we made it a hundred yards away, I immediately heard and felt the guards following us. I felt some glimmer of guilty hope that they'd actually be able to take me away, but it was quickly squashed by Sasuke who slid me into the hooks of his elbows so that his hands were free, made a few hand-signs, and before I could comprehend what seals he made, we were back underground, in Orochimaru's creepy, unwelcoming base.

I shouldn't have even been expecting something anyway, of course Sasuke would've killed them anyway, in the dangerous mood that he was in back there. Instead now, I felt that Sasuke was just flat, drained emotionally and I instantly felt guilty. Of course he'd be somewhat hurt, it was only a few hours ago that we were in bed, whispering our passionate 'I love you's in the afterglow of wonderful, passionate sex. He must think it was another trick.

I sighed tiredly.

The plan that I had was pretty shitty after-all. I probably should've just waited til I was better and maybe even could've convinced him to leave with me, and if not, fight my way out of here and kick ass out of this hell-hole.

But I think I cracked his already damaged soul even more, no matter how demented it already was and no matter how unfeeling he seemed a few months ago, at our first encounter after three years. He loves me, and by the way he fought, needs me, though now he doesn't look like he could care for shit.

He snapped me out of thought when he opened the chamber door, and was about to step through when he was stopped by Karin. "I want that favor done, in an hour, or-else I tell everyone at the base about what happened tonight." I saw him glare at Karin before he grunted his approval. I then saw her giggle and glare at me, but she squished it and turned and walked briskly away, entering the chamber that was first around the corner.

Sasuke then shut the door.

I felt fear creep up on me again, but smothered it, manning myself up for what I knew was about to come.

Heh heh, come, wow! I can still amuse myself at a time like this.

I was going to take what he was going to give me, and even try to enjoy the inevitable, when he dropped me harshly on the bed.

I closed my eyes and grunted in pain. While rubbing my fists against my eyes, I scowled at him, "I know I did something really, really bad and deserve harsh treatment, but can't you see I'm fucking injured, this hurts like a bitch!" He stayed silent, but I heard material drop to the floor. I gulped but stayed relaxed, not allowing myself to tense up and make it hurt even more.

What surprised me was when I felt him kneel on the bed in-front of my ankle. I opened my eyes questioningly at him but saw him focused on my ankle.

His chest was bare and I felt myself get hot, but hissed in pain when he grabbed my foot. He commanded tonelessly for me to relax and I did, biting on my lip to the point that it bled to muffle my noises of pain when he placed my foot to a ninety degree angle to my leg and wrapped it in his white shirt, tying the whole thing up with his sleeves.

He said, "It's going to throb a bit, but it'll feel better now that it's mobilized. I was thinking of taking you to Kabuto but decided it was too risky. If I wake him up and tell him about an injury like this, so late at night, he will definitely report to Orochimaru, even with the warning my little talk with him gave." He frowned at this and I had to wonder just how badly he threatened Kabuto. "So you'll have to bear with it. I can't waste anymore time here, or-else I'm screwed with Karin. If you need to go to the washroom, it connects to this room."

He then got up and walked to the door, when he got through and had it almost closed, he stopped it and peeked his head through, this time a smirk plastered on his face, "Oh yeah, and I decided to warn you just in-case you get anymore stupid ideas, I set up a motion barrier on all entrances to this base. It allows people through, but allows me knowledge of exactly who goes in and out of those entrances. If I sense you leaving, I will lock you up somewhere. Be grateful that I'm still allowing you access to the whole base. I know how much of a free-spirit you are, and how much you hate small spaces, so I decided, for your best interest, to allow you your space." He hesitated and added, "Don't leave me." To anyone else, it sounded like an emotionless demand, but I could hear the silent plea behind it, that helped me make up my mind.

When Sasuke closed the door, and I heard his footsteps fade-away, I lay down for fifteen minutes, just staring blankly at the wall. I then thought about the silent plea he sent me. It made me happy and more willing to stay here, and made me decide what I was going to do. I was going to let my ankle heal naturally, then retrain my body alongside Sasuke. When I got strong enough, I was going to convince him to come with me. If he wouldn't, then I'll just knock him over the head and drag him back home, where we both belong.

I felt happy with myself and my plan.

I then remembered that Sasuke was probably walking around half-naked and looked at my ankle. He _must_ be bi-polar. One moment he's completely lethal and dangerous, the next gentle and at the last moment I saw him, easy to read. I then looked to the chest that was a few feet away from the bed and limped over to it. I opened it and found that there was practically nothing in there, except one extra of everything, except a shirt... _of course_.

I sighed in irritation and then noticed some gray underneath his black hakama pants, and tugged at it. It was a cloak, but could be used as an improv shirt if wrapped the right way. Feeling happy with myself, I took it out of the chest and elbowed the drawer shut. I held it under one arm, and with the other, guided myself along the wall and into the hall. I turned the corner, and was just about to knock on the door when I heard a female voice moan.

I froze.

I stood there, and after a few minutes, shook myself, thinking I was imagining things when I recognized it as Karin moaning, "Oh... Sasuke!" Accompanied by a male grunt. It couldn't be! Is that honestly the type of 'favor' he was offering that slut?!

Needing to confirm my suspicions, though my mind was warning me not to, my body was being disobedient and opened the door, just a crack. From inside the room, you'd barely see the difference unless you really looked for it, but from the outside, I saw the horrible scene perfectly.

Sasuke was sitting cross-legged on the bed, only allowing me to see the side of him. I then saw Karin on his lap and saw that they were both naked, sweating and moaning. It was obvious that he was inside her judging by both their open-mouthed expressions of pleasure.

When Karin lowered herself completely on him, moaning the whole way down, he didn't say anything, just buried his face between her breasts, tightening his hold around her waist. She brought her arms around his shoulders and tipped her head back.

Even in my jealousy and wanting to find every fault in the slut I could, I had to admit that she looked pretty beautiful, face tinted with a delicate blush, face relaxed from its usual uptight expression into one of pure bliss. Her fair skin was glowing and her red hair was flowing around her. They looked right together. Sasuke, of course, looked like a sex-god come to earth, but what was new there?

I couldn't help the gasp of pain from the scene played out in-front of me. Sasuke didn't notice it but Karin did, and she cracked her eye open to peak out of the corner of it to me.

She smirked.

She then shut her eyes again as she started to move up and down, emitting a grunt out of Sasuke and a string of moans from herself as she panted out in a husky voice, "So, Sasuke, what's better? A nice, pretty little willing thing like me, that can indeed fulfill your ambition to restore your clan, or a little man-whore like blondie that obviously isn't worth much and can't do shit to help you?"

I heard Sasuke growl and saw him attack her mouth ferociously.

It was answer enough for me.

For her obviously as well.

She smiled into the kiss and tried to turn her head a little more to give me a full view. I saw Sasuke break apart from her mouth, glancing at her in irritation before he looked a little curious and was about to face me. Before he could see the door, I closed it, gathered the cloak against my chest and hurried best I could back to our chamber.

I shut the door, not caring if it was noisy or not in my haste and pain and turned off the lights.

I quickly opened the chest drawer, placing the cloak in it and elbowing it shut again. I then crawled underneath Sasuke's blanket and lay there, facing the wall.

I couldn't, no, wouldn't cry. Instead I focused on the throbbing of my ankle, trying not to focus on how I've never felt so alone in a place since before I was placed on Team 7. I then heard Sasuke enter the room.

I could hear him still panting a bit from his obviously 'straining activities' and could smell sex and sweat clearly on him. I didn't hear him move for a few minutes and felt a little fear of being discovered. I then let out a sigh of relief when I heard him enter the bathroom.

He lied obviously. He obviously only wants me here so he can play games with me. Shattering my heart when he left wasn't enough. Why is that motherfucking, or should I say, slutfucking, bastard so damn selfish?

All I ever did was try to make him see he still had a home, all I did was try and save him and this is what he fucking gives me? Lies and deceit and betrayal. I swear, as soon as I get better, I'm leaving. As soon as his cum gets flushed from my body and doesn't suppress the Kyuubi's chakra anymore, I'll heal my ankle and leave, then come back and bring him back home and throw his ass in prison.

I let out a stuttering gasp and felt one tear leak out my eye. As I heard Sasuke turn on the shower and step in, I realized that never before had I wanted a mother's warmth so bad as I do now.


	19. Chapter 14

**A Month and a half Later**

**Naruto's Point of View**

My body was finally pulled together and I exercised myself enough that I could easily use my ninjutsu and taijutsu, secretly though. I don't think Sasuke ever suspected a thing. He went over to Karin more than just one more time after I refused him for a week after his first time of cheating on me, I didn't want that same thing inside of me that he used to fuck her and I sure as hell wasn't going to be his sex toy, so he just gave up, glaring at me and went to her, though he thought I never knew a thing. But I wouldn't just sit and sulk... hell no! Uzumaki Naruto sure as hell doesn't do that, I'd always tell myself. So I used them time to my advantage and I'd work out for an hour in the underground training field, ignoring the fact that I could only do this because Sasuke was out fucking Karin. Obviously someone would expect I would completely and utterly hate the both of them, but for some damned reason I loved the bastard and I couldn't really blame the slut for taking advantage of him, she obviously loved him too. I just shook my head, clearing my thoughts and stepping out of the shower in the bathroom connected to Sasuke's chamber. I didn't register the knob of the door turning until I was face-to-face with the asshole himself. Speak of the devil. I let out a very manly squeal and covered myself with a rough, beige towel. The bastard smirked and said, "What's wrong dobe? It's not like I haven't seen you before." I growled, "Teme what the hell are you doing in the damned bathroom? What are you even doing here? Aren't you supposed to be out fu-..." I slammed my mouth shut, just about to stupidly ask him why he wasn't out fucking Karin. He glared at me suspiciously, "What were you going to say?" He asked suspiciously. "Eh-heh, nothing, I was just asking why you weren't out training or something like that." I smiled my face-splitting smile and unconsciously moved my hand to rub at the back of my head, something I didn't even know I did while nervously trying to lie. He narrowed his eyes and took a step forward, making me step back. He backed me up against the wall, slamming both hands on either side of my head. He was trying to intimidate me... to bad it wasn't working. I was definitely stronger and haven't had a decent fight since before he kidnapped me, so I was spoiling for a fight. I obviously surprised him by pushing him back, my face turned into a glare. "What are you doing?" He growled out. "Bastard! What are you doing?" He pushed me harshly into the wall, my head hitting it first, momentarily stunning me and pinned my wrists above my head. "What were you going to say?" He asked lowly and dangerously, eyes slowly transforming into sharingan. Being as fed-up as I was and feeling as confident as I was, I decided to just yell it all out, like I usually do, something he's not used to, judging by how uncharacteristically quiet I've been for the past month or so. "What I was going to say," I roared into his surprised face, "Is that you shouldn't be such a pissy bastard judging by how often you get laid by Karin! You do it, what, every other day with her now?" I shoved him off of me and got into his face, "I know what you've been doing and I know how you've been lying! Saying how much you 'oh-so love me'" I mocked him, "But in the end've been just playin some stupid mind-game with me, well... FUCK YOU!" It was Sasuke's turn to get angry, "I've been lying, really you say I'm the only one? I didn't lie when I said I loved you, fucking dumbass! You've been lying when you said you loved me! Making love was just a trick to get me all tired and sated so you could fucking run away again, coward! And sure, I have been fucking with Karin but lately I think I've had a right to be pissed damnit! You're obviously hiding something from me! You're the only person I fucking want, and you've been denying me! I'm not the only one at fault here." When he said I love you to me so genuinely, it made me damned happy, but the rest of the speech left me staring at him incredulously. "You... complete bastard! You're so damn selfish! You're the one who started this whole mess by forcefully taking me to this creepy-ass place, almost killing my team-mates and other innocent people and pulling the whole insane, possessive lover bit and then ending up fucking someone-else!" I yelled at him. He then ground his teeth and punched me. Hard. I hit the floor but quickly recovered in my fury, and temporarily forgetting about my nakedness, lifted my top leg up and brought it so that it would knock his feet from under him. In the narrow bathroom, he hit the wall before the ground and merely grunted. I took his momentary weakness to my advantage and scrambled up to my feet, unknowingly losing my towel and punched him into the door. I heard him splinter it, satisfied when I smelt blood, obviously not thinking properly and not noticing the Kyuubi taking over. My body attempted another punch at him but he caught my fist and brought a foot to my stomach with force. If it hadn't been for the Kyuubi, I would've been sent flying into the other wall, but all I felt was the wind being knocked out of me. He then grabbed my chin and forced me to stare into his eyes, the tomoes wildly spinning. Before I knew it, we were both standing in-front of Kyuubi's den. I saw the big red eyes of the fox and suddenly noticed how his red chakra was slowly gliding up my body. I was too busy fighting against it to notice what Sasuke was doing with the fucking fox but suddenly we were out in the real world, and though I was still angry, I wasn't out for blood and collapsed to the floor. Sasuke seemed to have regained his cool after his unsuspected out-burst and just looked down at me and said, "Hn, baka." He then smirked and bent down, hovering over me. I looked up at him dazedly, "Whataya doin, you bastard?" I asked feeling kinda drunk. What the fuck is happening to me? It was like the time Ero-Sennin took me out for my first time drinking sake (illegally I may add) and I had one too many. Sasuke didn't reply, his smirk, if possible, just got wider. He then quickly leaned down and roughly smashed our lips together. My eyes widened and I weakly tried to push him away, refusing to open my mouth when he licked my bottom lip. I felt him growl before he bit my lip, making me gasp in pain when he drew blood and moan in pleasure when he hungrily lapped it up. Damned bastard and his stupid blood fetishes. And damned body and weak mind for giving in so easily. I guess a month without stimulants and then this comes... oh well may as well take advantage of it, just as long as it's just fucking, nothing more I tried to convince myself. His tongue shoved deep into my mouth and pushed roughly against the sensitive roof of it, making me moan again and buck into his hardness. He groaned a barely perceptible groan and started rutting animalistically against me, quickly bringing myself into hardness. He detached himself from my mouth and started sliding his lips down along my jaw to my neck, giving it a harsh bite on-top of my already scarred one from our last encounter. He then started sucking harshly on it, making me rub against his humping hips. He growled when our erections made contact and pulled away from my neck with a lingering lick. "No foreplay, right?" He asked huskily. My reply was immediate, "None whatsoever, and no stretching either." He nodded enthusiastically and quickly undressed himself completely. He then spit on his hand and coated his erection with it, hissing at the contact his sensitive member made with his rough-skinned hand. I gulped when I stared at his erection and was too damn close to drooling. He then smirked down at me, "Like what you see." I scowled up at him, "Just get a move on with it and fuck me!" He then frowned and stilled all movement. "I won't put it inside until you call this love-making... because I know that somewhere you do still love me, otherwise you'd be gone." His features softened into the hints of a smile at that, making my face redder than it already was and my heart constrict with guilt. Ok, so the bi-polar insane bastard obviously still loves me and I most likely still love him... oh fuck the plan, I'll figure something out later... see, bi-polarness rubs off on people. One moment I wanted to hurt him and leave him broken and now I think I love him again so damn much. I guess we're both insane and that's why we're together... "Fine, make love to me... Sasuke." I whispered, looking away embarrassed. He moaned into my ear, making me shiver. "You don't know how happy you make me when you say my name, you haven't said it in over a month, you know?" And with that he pushed in all the way to the hilt and stilled when I had to bite my lip on a scream. Instead I bit into his neck and raked my nails down his back, making him shiver and growl. I was surprised when I felt him get harder inside of me. So he's a masochist, huh? Good way to distract myself from the feeling of being ripped in two. So I bit hard enough to draw blood on his neck and sucked it away harshly, making him thrust roughly into me, in turn causing me to gasp when he hit my prostate. He then started thrusting quickly, and as I scarred his back with my nails, he went at a breakneck speed both of us grunting, panting and moaning. "I love you so damn much," he whispered into my ear. "Please, please tell me you love me too. I need to hear it, please." he surprised me by begging. He was just a complete contradiction, thrusting into me like an animal, not that it didn't feel amazing, and still whispering so sweetly and desperately into my ear, like we were thirteen again. "I..." I gulped, "I love you Sasuke." He moaned and stole my mouth in a firey kiss, if possible, going faster. Before I knew it, we were both reaching our peak and came simultaneously, screaming each other's names. He then collapsed roughly onto me, squishing me into the cold, stone bathroom floor. He was still inside me and was littering my neck with soft kisses. "Naruto," he whispered my name so sweetly, so lovingly that I felt sick with guilt, especially when I felt him start to cry in my shoulder. He didn't sob, they were just silent tears and they made my heart wrench as he pathetically buried his face in my neck. "Oh, Sasuke," I muttered and then I wrapped my arms around his strong back and reached my hand up to stroke his hair. The tears came faster. I had absolutely no idea why he was crying but I suddenly saw how Sasuke was truly feeling beneath the insanity and darkness he surrounded himself with. I couldn't understand him, but in the end I'm still too weak to judge him. A half-hour and a sore back later, he stopped crying, but still kept his face buried in my neck. He slowly pulled out then and I winced. We were still lying there though, and ignoring my sore back, I squeezed him tighter to me and asked him, "Why were you crying?" He looked up at me, eyes shiny from the aftermath of the tears but not red and puffy, yet another perfection about him, though I could easily see his vulnerability now, with him like this. It made me never want to hurt him. His face looked so beautiful still, even with tear trails. His expression was one of sadness and desperation. "I don't deserve you," He whispered looking utterly heart-broken. I then set my determined face on and said, "Sure you don't, but I really don't give a shit!" "You know I'm probably going to go completely insane in the near future, right? You know I'm going to be doing a lot of horrible things and not feel bad about it, right? Will you still love me then?" I took in his vulnerability and decided then and there what to say, "It's going to be hard, and it'll hurt like hell, but love, like I feel for you... is kinda sorta unconditional. And anyway, if you're gonna be loving me, you'll end up with your ass in Konoha anyway, whether you like it or not!" I said with my trademark shit-eating grin. "Hn, dobe. You can never be sure of the future," he said, returning to his original bastard state. "Well I sure as hell can. And I need to be with a psycho bastard like you. After all I need to be with how I am loving you."

Owari

* * *

Hello everyone. I am SO sorry for the abrupt ending, but this is most likely to be ending like this. I may post a one-shot sequel, to tie up all the loose ends but I can no longer right this story for personal reasons, I've lost my important muse. But I didn't want to leave you hanging so I decided to write this chapter. I know this story is kinda all over the place and fucked up but I think now I'll most definitely at least make a one-shot sequel and I will be writing another sasunaru rated m story in most likely a month. I love you all and am SO sorry, but I'll update this story when I'm finished writing the sequel so you all will know about it. Thank you again for all the amazing support and I love all your reviews! Mad love to all of you 3


	20. SEQUEL!

Hey readers! The sequel's just been posted and is titled Adding Something Good to the Past. You can find it on my page=) Hope you enjoy!


End file.
